Love in the Most Unusual Places
by unlimited emerald0307
Summary: Jeff Hardy meets a girl in an unusual place, could it be love?My first fic, be kind, but truthful pls! R&R! JeffXOC
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!

Jeff sat in the flowery room, reading a magazine and waiting for time to fly by. "Oh! Look at this!" Stacy exclaimed from beside him, causing him to turn to look at the baby items on the page. Stacy's belly was protruding out and making her look round, something that was not normal for this typically small framed blonde. His brother's girlfriend has asked him to attend the ultrasound with her when she found out Matt would be out of town. How could Jeff refuse? Besides he kept looking at the bright side, he would get to see his nephew on that machine, and be there for Stacy. Just as he was turning back to his own magazine, the door opened. Jeff didn't look up until a young woman almost tripped over a diaper bag that was in the walkway. Jeff's quick reaction kept the young brunette with a belly almost the size of Stacy's from hitting the ground. "Honey, are you okay?" Stacy jumped up, knowing how stressful it could be to almost fall and to be worrying about the baby. "Yeah, I'm so sorry." She mumbled softly as she smiled up at Jeff, "And I'm so sorry to you, I should really pay attention where I'm walking, although it is getting harder with this belly!" She tried to joke with the woman whose bag she tripped over. This only elicited a small "Humph." from the woman. Jeff kept watching her, entranced almost. "Here let me escort you up here," He responded as he offered her his arm, "I'm Jeff, by the way." The girl blushed and looked down, smiling demurely before taking his arm. "Thank you, and I'm Lexi. It's a good thing you were there!" By this point they had reached the desk and she signed in. She sat next to him after signing in and they talked. Stacy smiled and continued to read. "So, how far along are you? If you don't mind me asking…" Jeff questioned. Lexi smiled her sweet smile again and replied "I'm seven months. And it's a girl, in case you were going to ask that next! Are you here to see your child?" Jeff could tell she was wanting a certain answer and was amused. "No, I'm here with my brother's girlfriend, he was out of town and she asked me to come along. I'm glad I did…" Just then a nurse walked out and called across the room, "Stacy Hardy" As his Stacy stood, Jeff turned to Lexi, "Well that's me, would you mind giving me your number, maybe we could hang out sometime." Lexi pulled out a notepad and scribbled some numbers down. "I'd really like that, Jeff, but are you sure you might want to go on a date with someone who could pop?" She laughed. He only smiled and responded, "I'll call you later." As the sexy guy walked off with the blonde bombshell by his side, Lexi sighed and resigned herself back into her own shell.

While waiting on the technician to appear in the room, Stacy looked at Jeff. "So, Jeff, she was cute! Spill." He looked at her and smiled a shy smile. "C'mon Stace, you know I don't dish!" After looking up to find her death stare focused on him, he changed his mind. "OK! Her name is Lexi. She's 7 months. It's a girl. That's all I found out!" Stacy giggled girlishly, "Oh Jeff! Who would have thought you could find the love of your life at the OBGYN!"

Lexi sat on the phone with her twin, despite the evil looks the receptionist was giving her. "Yes, Lan, he was so cute! And he seemed interested, despite this belly. I don't know what to think. Yes I gave him my number, I mean the guy saved me from busting my ass! Ok well I love you, too. I'll call you later. Bye!" The same nurse that called Jeff out of the room returned and now it was her turn. "Lexi Schrader."

A/N: Ok, it's kinda short, but it's a start… R&R pls!!! Lemme know if ya think I should keep it up….


	2. Again

Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!

When Lexi emerged from the doctor's office the blinding sunlight made it impossible to see. Stopping to rummage through her purse for her keys the sound of approaching footsteps made her squint in front of her. "Hey. Uh, I told Stace to head on without me, that I'd catch the bus later. Hope that isn't too… uh…" Lexi could tell Jeff was nervous and she found it completely adorable. "Too stalker-ish? Nah, hon, you're fine. If you aren't busy, we could maybe grab some lunch?" She offered, but still unable to read his expression thanks to the wonderful glinting sun. "That sounds perfect." Even if she couldn't get a perfect visual of his face, she heard the smile in his voice, and then she tossed her keys to him. "I'm still relatively new, I'll let you drive." Lexi laughed softly. Crawling into her black Honda, she could finally see him again. His blonde, blue and green hair were definitely not her type, but on him it just seemed to fit. And his eyes, the beautiful emerald green eyes, they made her feel weak!

"So, what do you feel like eating?" He asked, turning his face towards her, and smiling. "Whatever is good! Just no Mexican. Or Chinese." She giggled as he smiled and started the car on the road. "So, tell me about yourself, Lexi." Jeff prompted the small brunette. While she talked, he looked her over again, her soft curls in the honey brown hair that hung barely past her shoulders. Her blue-gray eyes sparkled animatedly, and even with the round belly, she still looked small. Her smile was illuminating, and he thought she was just beautiful. Matt would probably pass out, she looked like the sweet girl next door type, not his normal "outlandish" girlfriends, or his "porn star bombshells" girlfriends. She was different, not just in her looks, but she wasn't just trying to impress him because of who he was. She didn't seem at all phased when he introduced himself, maybe she didn't know who he was. His mind was spinning, while she talked. "Well, I'm 22 years old, I just moved here with my twin sister, Lana. We are living on Autumn Road, and I guess I'll start working after I have the baby. Our dad gave us enough money to last for a while, he was just trying to get us out of our place. Long story. My baby's father and I hadn't gotten along in such a long time and when we found out I was pregnant, he ran. That was fine with me, I don't think I could deal with him around!" She replied, looking out the window at the passing scenery of stores and small town life. Jeff could hear something in her voice, like there was a past she didn't want to think about. "Well, I guess I should tell you some about me. I'm 29 years old, and my brother, Matt, and I are both professional wrestlers." At this statement, Lexi turned and looked Jeff, "I am so sorry! I must look so dumb! But Lana and I don't really watch TV at all…" She began apologizing as they turned into a small parking lot to a older looking burger joint. "Nah, it's ok! I like it better that you didn't know who I was! This place has the best burgers around!"

He smiled as he crawled out of the car and ran to help her out of her side. His wide smile was met by her demure smile with bright eyes. Over the course of lunch the two shared more about themselves and by the time the waitress removed the dirty plates, they felt like they had known each other for years, and they had decided to meet up for dinner the following night. Lexi dropped Jeff off at his place, and following his directions made it back to her apartment where she collapsed on the couch, ecstatic.

A/N: Again, I know it's short… but it's just my style, at least for the moment… Hopefully longer chapters in the future!!! PLS R&R!!!


	3. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!

Lana unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with her sister, walking in with a grocery bag to find Lexi asleep on the couch. She smiled, seeing her sister look happy for once, even in her dreams. Setting down the bag and unloading its contents she thought about their life before moving to Cameron, North Carolina. Lana still found it odd to be in such empty living arrangements. The two had lived with their mother, step-father, three sisters, two step sisters, and four step brothers. Their lives had been cramped, and filled with things children, and teens should not be exposed to. Walking to the couch, she went to wake her sister up. "Lexi, wake up, come on, you have got to fill me in! I want to hear all about this guy!" Lana gently shook her. Lexi's eyes fluttered open, and her lips curved up into a sleepy smile. "Hey! How was shopping?" Lana only rolled her eyes exasperated, "Just spill about him!" Lexi giggled softly and replied finally, "Ok! His name is Jeff, he's 29, he's hot! Oh and he is so sweet. We went out for lunch and talked forever! He just seems so different from other guys. And, I have a date with him tomorrow night! I don't really know how I got his attention though, this big belly usually scares guys away…" Lexi trailed off. The two talked more about the man that had seemingly captured the Lexi's attention, Lana reassuring her that everything would be fine. The night drug on, with the sisters planning outfits and giggling.

Stacy sat at the breakfast bar in Jeff's house waiting for him to come in. He must have already been home, the little signs were everywhere, but when she unlocked the door, he wasn't in the house. His car was still outside, but she just figured he went into the woods behind the house. Her phone rang, and Matt's name flashed across the screen. "Hey baby!" She greeted her love cheerfully. During the time that she was waiting for Jeff, her and Matt caught up, with Stacy telling him as much about Lexi as she could. Despite the fact that Stacy was ecstatic for Jeff, Matt was less than happy for his brother. He knew him too well to really think this time would be different, either it wasn't anything but a sex thing, or she would hurt him, or she could just be trying to get something out of him. Matt was just overprotective, and Stacy listened to his concerns, but didn't let it bring her down. "Well Matty, Jeff is walking up to the porch so I have to go get the scoop. Ok, I'll run that by him! Love you too hunny!" she hopped off the phone and rushed outside to meet him. "Jeffy, now where were you? I wanted to hear how it went with Lexi earlier!" After she bothered him for about twenty more minutes, he finally started to fill her in with the date the following night, and how the lunch went earlier in the day. Stacy was excited for her friend, but decided it was time to break the news to him. "Jeffy, I have something to tell you. I talked to Matt earlier…" Jeff rolled his eyes, waiting for the worst. "You know, he'll be coming home tomorrow, and he just suggested that we have a little dinner party, so he and the rest of the gang can meet her. I'll put it together, and of course it'll be at our place…" Stacy started trailing off, knowing that Jeff was not happy. "Well, Stace, I could argue with you on this, but it won't get me anywhere. So I guess our date will be with all of ya'll. I'm gonna go take a shower and call her I suppose. I'll let you see yourself out." Jeffrey leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and padded up the stairs.

Ring… Ring… Ring… "Hello?" A cheery, but slightly out of breath greeting from the other end. "May I speak with Lexi?" Jeff questioned, not sure if it was her sister. "This is her… Who is this?" The inquiry in her voice was cute, and he replied, "This is Jeff." "Oh! I'm sorry! I thought it was you, but I wanted to make sure. What's up?" She was giddy that he had called, and hoped he couldn't tell how nervous she was. "Well, I was just planning on calling to talk a bit, but I actually had a reason pop up a bit ago." He hesitated and she commented in the off time. "Really? And what might that be?" Jeff took a breath and continued, "Well, my brother really wants to meet you, so he insisted that Stacy put together a dinner party so you could meet the gang. I know it isn't what I planned, and I'm not thrilled about this. I mean I love my brother, but damn… I know how he is. But, what do you say? You think you could be for it?" He blurted out finishing quickly, hoping she was ok with the idea, being as there was no way they could get out of it. Jeff heard a giggle on the other end, "Of course I'm up for it. But what do you mean by 'the gang'?" Jeff went on to explain that Stacy and Matt, and their friends Shane and whatever girl he was dating at the moment would be there, plus Shannon, his own best friend, and his wife Crystal. After she reassured him everything would be fine, they went on to talk on the phone for about an hour before they both decided it was time for bed. "So, uh, I'll pick you up at five-thirty, and maybe we can hang out a bit before the dinner?" She agreed and they hung up. Jeff reached over and flipped off the light, and laid back on the bed, thinking about Lexi, and how wonderful she was, not knowing she was thinking of him at the same time.

A/N: Finally, a longer chapter! I'm proud of myself! LoL. As always Please R&R! I want some more reviews to know if I should go on. Lemme know!


	4. Here We Go

**_Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!_**

"Ok, Lan, change of plans. Try his brother pushed the idea of a dinner party with their friends at his place so they could all meet me… What the eff am I supposed to wear to meet his friends, and obviously overprotective brother?" Lexi's face was flushed and Lana could tell that she was even more nervous now. "Hunny, it will be fine. It isn't like you were gonna go out all hoochiefied anyways! Go look through your closet and tell me that most of those maternity clothes won't work just as well for meeting family as just seeing him!" Lana laughed at her sister, before grabbing her arm and dragging her upstairs to her overstuffed closet. "What time is he picking you up?" "Five-thirty." Lana opened the closet door and replied, "Well that gives us about two hours to get you ready! Oh! What about this?" Lana pulled out a pair of denim goucho style pants. Lexi looked at her skeptically, "I don't know…" Lana rolled her eyes exasperatedly, and dove back into her sisters closet. "Here, this is more your style anyways." she responded as she handed Lexi a pair of light colored flare jeans and a gray t-shirt, with her white tennis shoes. "You'll look casual, and sporty! That's just perfect for you, and if you are more comfy, then you'll feel more confident!"

After changing into her outfit for the night, Lexi straightened her hair, and was spritzing some perfume on herself just as the doorbell rang downstairs. "I'll get it" Lana called is a sing song voice, that caused Lexi to grab her purse quickly and try to make it down to Jeff before Lana embarrassed them both.

Halfway down the stairs all Lexi could hear was "HOT DAMN! Lex, your hottie is here!" 'Damn, too late.' Thought Lex. Hopping down the rest of the stairs, she took in the gorgeous site that was Jeff. He had on a pair of blue jeans that hugged all the right places, a black button down shirt that was untucked and halfway unbuttoned. His blonde hair with it's streaks of blue a purple tonight, was pulled back in a loose ponytail. And her mind just spun around itself looking at those gorgeous green eyes again. "Hey! Jeff, this is Lana, Lan this is Jeff." Lana looked him up and down a few more times before responding, "Well I figured. Good job Lex! Now, you kids have fun, and have her home before the sun comes up!" Lexi glared playfully at her sister, then blew her kiss before bouncing out the door with her date.

"Wow, ya'll don't seem anything alike! If it wasn't for ya'll looking exactly like each other, I would never guess you were even related!" Jeff laughed as he opened her door for her, before jogging to his side of the car. Lexi smiled "Yeah, we get that a lot, but we are a lot alike. Just not on first impressions! So, where to?" The two were pulling out onto the street before Jeff answered with "It's a surprise. We don't have to be at Matt's until 7, so we got some time to just hang out." Lexi turned to look out the window. 'I'm finally happy. Whether it'll last or not, I don't really care, I'm just glad to be happy for once.' she thought before turning to back to look at Jeff. He felt her looking at him, so he turned and shot her a heart stopping smile. She smiled back.

**_A/N Ok, so I know it has been forever, but I didn't have the internet for a couple of months, but now I'm back and ready to try to finish this! But, I only have three reviews… I want at LEAST five before I'll post the next chapter. So you want more maybe? REVIEW PLS! Thanks, Em._**


	5. Perfection

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

"So how was your day?" Jeff questioned the brunette at his side as they drove down one road, then another.

"Just fine. Girl stuff! What about you?" Lexi turned the question around on him and waited on his response.

Jeff simply smiled and nodded.

"It was great."

The duo pulled into a small graveled parking lot with a group of trees in front of them. Lexi looked out with an incredulous look.

"What are we doing exactly?" Jeff turned to look at her and squeezed her hand before jumping out of the car.

"Just c'mon. I promise, it'll be fun! Or at least enjoyable." was his reply as she climbed out of the car, his hand holding hers. The two walked down a small hill, him taking great care to make sure she didn't slip at all. The comfortable silence hung in the air as they emerged through the small wall of trees into a clearing.

"Oh my gosh!" Lexi laughed as the sight of a park came into her view. Jeff let out the breath that he had been holding, followed by a small smile of relief. He watched her nearly skip to the swing set and climb on.

"I'm guessing that it was a good choice, huh?" Jeff joked as he placed his hand on her back and gave her a light push, causing the young woman to laugh lightly.

"I'd say for sure! I love parks!" As the swing started to pick up some speed and she took over propelling herself, he moved to the swing beside her.

"Good, cos it was either this or bungee jumping." Lexi laughed heartily, thankful for his sense of humor. She loved that in a guy. He just kept amazing her.

"So, tell me about your brother. Is it customary for him to want to meet any girl that you spend any time with?" she broached the subject of his overprotective brother.

"Matt? Well, how can I describe him… He can be a pain, but it's really meant in the best way possible. He has always looked out for me, he was the typical older brother. Does he always want to meet a girl I like? No. But Stacy talked you up a whole lot." Jeff laughed at the thought of Stacy bubbling over with praise of his latest interest. She really was an awesome lady, and just perfect for his brother.

"What about Stacy?" Lexi kept Jeff talking about his friends and family, finding out about the entire company asked to attend tonight's dinner.

"Well, it's 6:55. We better get going." The brunette's eyes widened.

"How long does it take to get there? Are we going to be late?" Her worried tone made Jeff laugh, although he reprimanded himself almost immediately.

"It takes about 10 minutes to get there. Yes we are going to be late, but only fashionable late. Don't worry, Matt knows I'm never on time." He led the way back to the car and helped her in. He had enjoyed this time with her so much, he didn't want it to end. But Matt was calling, figuratively, and that was a demand you just didn't ignore.

_**A/N: I know it has been so long, and I'm sorry! I write about things that I can relate to… Meaning, I have an 8 month old, so it's hard to find the time to write like I'd like to. But, if you want quicker updates, more reviews would get you what you want!!! **_


	6. And They Meet

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Matt stood at the front window looking out with a serious look on his face. The background noise of his friends barely heard over his thoughts. It wasn't until Stacy walked up and touched his shoulder that he turned around and noted that he wasn't alone in his house.

"Whatcha thinking about sexy?" Stacy smiled. Matt couldn't help but to smile back, despite his heavy thoughts.

"Nothin' darlin'. Just wondering where he is. He's late."

Stacy laughed.

"This is Jeff we are talking about honey! He's never early, and so rarely on time. Did you expect any different? Don't worry! Just enjoy." Matt turned to his girlfriend. She looked radiant. There definitely was a pregnancy glow. Matt put his arm around her and placed his other hand on her belly.

"You hear that? Your uncle is a slacker." Matt whispered, but Stacy still overheard him and playfully slapped him with a smile on her face. Suddenly headlights shone onto the yard, and a few moments later, car doors were heard.

"Finally!" Shane yelled from his place on the couch. Stacy could hardly hold in her excitement as she bounded to the door to greet their guests.

"Jeff, Lexi! Welcome to our home!" Stacy welcomed the two. Jeff nodded and smiled as he leaned in to hug her. Lexi stood back and watched as a group crowded into the doorway.

"Hey man, if we'da known you were gonna take this long…" A blond guy shouted as he made his way over to hug Jeff.

"Lexi, this is Shannon, my best friend. A loud mouth, but my best friend. And that is his girl, Crystal. That over there is Shane." He pointed to a guy with short dark hair still planted on the couch. Shannon had reached for her hand and shook it with a smile.

"You know Stacy. And this is Matt." Jeff led Lexi to where his brother was standing with a forced smile.

"Hi Matt. I've heard a lot about you! It's nice to actually meet you!" Lexi was full of a sincere southern charm.

"The pleasure is all mine." For an overprotective brother, he sure seemed nice.

"Hi, my name is Sherry." Another girl with red hair walked over to take her hand as well. "I'm with Shane."

Lexi found her place back at Jeff's side after saying hi to everyone, and took a deep breath that only Jeff noticed. He turned to her as the rest of the company made their way to the dining room.

"You alright?" Jeff' concern made all the stress of the last few minutes worth it.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit nervous."

"Hey, you two, get in here, Stacy says we can't eat without ya, and I'm about to starve!" Shane yelled. Jeff smiled at his date, hoping to relax her some more, before offering her his arm. She smiled back as she laced her arm through his and they made their way to the others.

_**A/N C'mon ya'll!!! I'd really like to get some more reviews on this! It encourages me a bit more! As always, thanks to those that have reviewed, this story would have gone nowhere without you! Em.**_


	7. Winning Them Over

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

The dinner went smoothly, no upsets from Matt, and Jeff was starting to relax. The comfortable banter had gone on and Lexi showed no outward signs of being nervous.

"So, you look about ready to pop, too." Shane commented, pointing at Lexi's belly. Her cheeks flushed and she looked down. Jeff shot his friend an evil glare.

"Yeah, I guess I do! I'm about ready for this to be over with. Lemme tell ya, it isn't the glowy, happy feeling I imagined that would come with pregnancy." Lexi regained her composure, and laughed off the bluntness of Jeff's friend. While she didn't like to draw attention to her imperfections, that was one that couldn't be written off. Her mind wheeled, correcting itself. Her daughter was not the imperfection, only the circumstances that surrounded them both. Then her thoughts shot back to the first thing that had worried her about meeting Matt.

'How must I look? Pregnant with some assholes baby, and out on a date with another guy who has no responsibility to me? And add to that he has money? I probably just look like I'm after money, or an easy life…'

Jeff squeezed her hand noticing the spaced off look in her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile before jumping back into the ever changing conversation. Matt had also noticed the look in Lexi's eyes and wondered the meaning behind it. He was worried about Jeff. He couldn't help but to question the young girls motives. Matt had no clue that he was thinking the exact thing Lexi was worried he was. He would admit she seemed sweet, and even sincere, but it was always best to be a little bit guarded.

Stacy had geared the talk in the direction of her own baby's upcoming arrival.

"I can't wait! I've already gotten his nursery done, and it looks stunning, if I do say so myself! C'mon Lex, I'll show it off to you. These MEN don't understand! Sherry, Crystal you can come too!" Stacy reached for their hands and led them upstairs.

"So Jeff, you met her at Stacy's doctor's office? Maybe I should start hanging out at the doctors more often! Just not the pregnant woman's doctor." Shane said as he nudged Jeff.

"You mean OBGYN dumbass?" Shannon laughed at his friend, Shane was always looking for a new girl. This week it was Sherry. Next week it could be a nurse he met at the doctor, ironically. As those two joked and kidded with each other, Matt motioned toward the kitchen, wanting Jeff to follow. As much as he didn't want to, Jeff knew that Matt wasn't going to let him get away with acting as though he hadn't seen it. The two slipped away.

"Jeff, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Matt had a concerned look on his face, but Jeff brushed it off, and allowed a bit of anger to show through his cool exterior.

"Matt, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Would you please quit trying to control my life?"

At his younger brother's out burst, Matt was a bit taken back.

"Well excuse me for caring! I just don't want you to get screwed over, or hurt. But fine, do what you want." With that, the darker brother started to storm back into the other room.

"Matt, wait. I'm sorry, dude. I know you just want to watch out for me, but really, you have GOT to ease up. I like Lexi. I really do. Yeah, I know it's out of character for me, and the situation is a bit, well, I guess weird, but you need to try to let me decide what is best for me." Jeff's apology tumbled out of his mouth. He knew he shouldn't have blown up the way he did, but Matt had no reason to dislike Lexi. His brother turned back around to face him.

"Fine. I guess you are right. She does seem nice. And I know you like her, I do know ya pretty damn well by now. Just be sure in your decisions. I'm gonna lay off. Or at least try to." With that, Matt walked back into the living room, just as the girls were coming back downstairs.

"Stacy, that is absolutely gorgeous! I love the crib! Where did you do your shopping? I haven't even started on her nursery yet!" Lexi was so caught up in the conversation she didn't notice her date and his brother making their way back into the room.

"You haven't? Oh! We'll make a date and go shopping together!" Stacy was so excited to have found a new shopping buddy that had some of the same interests as herself. The other two women made comments about how cute the room was, but let the other two dominate the talk.

Matt and Jeff both smiled to themselves, each caught up with their woman as they talked animatedly.

Finally, the house was clearing of the company as Shane and Sherry followed Shannon and his wife out the door. Lexi stood back still talking to Stacy, making plans to meet the following day to shop. The two women hugged before Lexi turned to Matt.

"Matt, thank you for inviting me into your home! I had a great time, and it was truly nice to meet you!" She smiled, and then tried to hide the shock when he leaned down to hug her as well.

"You too Lexi. Jeff, be careful!" He yelled at his younger brother as he helped Lexi to the car.

Pulling out of the driveway, the couple both heaved a sigh of relief before turning to each other and laughing.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it?" Lexi drawled as she placed her hand on Jeff's. He felt electricity shoot through his arm, but shook it off as he tried to form a response.

"No. Not too bad. Still not what I had originally planned, but it was nice. I'm glad you came. And I think Matt may actually like you." He laughed, as he saw her expression change to a faux shock.

"Really? Like lil ol me? Hm. I'll have to try harder next time to repel him!" Jeff and Lexi looked at each other again before laughing.

"Well, I hate for this night to end, but I figure I better get you home. Lana seemed pretty sound in her threat." Jeff turned his car toward her apartment as a comfortable silence descended upon the car.

_**A/N: There! A bit of a longer chapter. Still not super long, but hey, I'm doing what I can! As always, thanks to my reviewers, ya'll are keeping this story going! I have another idea bouncing around in my head, so be on the lookout for those as well, but I'm gonna try to get a bit further with this one first! And again, please leave me some reviews to come back to. Em.**_


	8. Seriously Perfect

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Jeff walked Lexi to the door of the apartment she shared with her sister Lana. Coming to a stop outside the closed door, Lexi turned to look at Jeff.

'My God, he is beautiful...' the thought forged it's way to the front of her thoughts before she shrugged it off to enjoy the moment. His green eyes locked with hers, and she wondered what he was thinking. Jeff reached for her hand softly, almost timidly. This time it was her turn to feel the jolt of electricity.

"Are you two going to just stand there all night?" The front door slammed open to reveal Lana standing there, her hand on her hip and a small smirk on her face. Lexi couldn't repress the irritated look that she shot her sister, and Lana raised her hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just saying ya'll could come in. Offer him a drink, or something. I'll run off to bed, for now, and let you two have alooooone time." Lana's emphasis on alone did not go unnoticed by either party, and Lexi blushed as Jeff smiled.

"Yeah, what she said. Would you like to come in Jeff?" Lexi grinned and looked up to his face, waiting on an answer. Jeff made it out to look as though he was having to think really hard before he motioned toward the door and followed the pregnant girl in.

"Ok, well, night Jeff. You, I expect you in my room after Mr Sexy leaves." Lana just could not get enough of embarrassing her sister, but she bounded up the steps to her room, as promised.

Jeff sat down on the comfortable couch as Lexi walked toward the kitchen.

"Something to drink? Got soda, water or juice." Jeff smiled as he heard her voice. It was almost musical, and he loved it when she spoke.

"Hey you! Anything?" Her head popped around the corner, and he realized he hadn't answered her.

"Yeah, a soda is fine. Sorry!" He felt his cheeks flush a little, and was thankful she couldn't see it. Her laughter announced her arrival back into the living room. He loved her laugh even more than her voice, if that was possible. She handed him a glass with ice and a dark liquid.

"Dr.Pepper. My vice!" Jeff took a sip of the drink before setting it on the coffee table in front of him.

"So..." his voice trailed off. He was worried the evening would become strained now, after such a great date. In the end, he needn't worry, and their conversation picked back up easily, though he wasn't sure what to think of what all was said.

"So. I really enjoyed tonight. You are a really wonderful guy, Jeff." her hand found his again, resting on top of his leg. His smile was almost overpowering as he recieved the compliment.

"Thank you Lex. Tonight was the best I've had in a while, and that is all because of you." Her eyes averted from his face, causing him to question his words.

"Jeff, don't do that!" Her voice didn't sound irritated, but he almost felt reprimanded. His eyes mirrored the confusion he felt before he asked his next question.

"Do what?"

Lexi raised her eyes back to him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk to you about somethings, and you being super sweet might not be the best for me for a few minutes."

Jeff still didn't understand but he nodded his head, waiting on her to go on. He wanted to ease her mind of whatever was bothering her.

"I like you, I do. I think you are such a great person, and tonight was the first time in a long time that I've been truly happy. I just want to find out if you are serious about this at all. I mean I know it's still new, I'm not saying like, marry me, but that this isn't just a game. I'm looking for something, and if this is just fun for you, then... Well I don't know." Jeff looked at her worry filled face and suddenly felt sorry for her. He understood now, her concerns were natural. He sat up and faced her before answering her.

"I am serious. I like you too Lexi, I'm willing to see how this will turn out. If it's only for a little while, then we can enjoy it while it lasts, but if it's for longer, then let's see. Don't worry, I'm not just playing a game here." Lexi's eyes showed a little relief, but she started speaking again.

"Ok, you are aware then what you could be in for, right? I am about to pop at any minute, and when she gets here, she's my top priority. I don't want it to come as a shock, ya know? But I want you to know that there is no obligation of any sort unless you want it. Gah, I don't know if that came out the way I wanted..." Jeff smiled again, thinking to himself that she was so cute when she got flustered.

"I understand that. That's how things should be. As far as any obligation, I'm here for you if you need me, for anything. I want _you_ to know _that._" The relief in her eyes was suddenly more evident, and she squeezed his hand. Jeff took that as his cue, and leaned in towards her, allowing his lips to brush against hers. When the full contact was made, she slid her hand around to the back of his neck. Neither one could describe the feeling, fireworks, electric, whatever. All Lexi knew was it was perfect.

_**A/N: Ok, now we're getting somewhere! As always, thanks to my reviewers, ya'll rock!! A big thanks to greatxescapexx and wwesupernatural! This chapter was for both of you!!! **_

_**Who knows what's in store next? Reviews will help you find out quicker!!! Em.**_


	9. Really Falling

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but to Lexi, it felt like heaven. When he pulled back, he searched her face for the response. Finding what he wanted, he smiled at her opening eyes. She blushed, assured that he knew what she was thinking.

'That was the best, sweetest kiss ever... Wow.' His smile almost confirmed that he was reading her like a book.

"Uh, well..." She stammered, wanting to break the silence that had fallen over them. It was making her nervous. Jeff chuckled slightly before leaning back on the couch and reaching for her.

"You really are amazing." Jeff's voice was soft. Lexi leaned back on him, taking care to place most of her weight on the couch. Her head rested on his chest, and he twirled her hair between his fingers. The very last thought that crossed her mind was of Jeff, and how great he felt holding her.

Jeff watched her eyes flutter before closing one last time, and her breathing became shallow. He couldn't help but admire her, she was gorgeous. His eyes wandered her body, stopping to rest on her stomach. Tentatively he allowed his hand to creep down to the mound that was housing her daughter, and he smiled. He wanted kids, and somewhere in the back of his mind he could almost imagine the thought that her daughter could be his. Laughing inside his own head, he realized how ridiculous it sounded, especially considering he hadn't known her even a week yet. With his hand still resting on her protruding belly, he felt a small movement, which caused him to jump. Lexi's eyes shot back open at the jerk, only to find Jeff staring wide eyed at her stomach, with his hand on top.

"It moved! I mean, she, she moved!" Jeff exclaimed, a huge grin plastered on his face. She couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped, and she sat up to face him.

"Well, hon, that's what they do! Just be glad it isn't _your_ bladder she's kicking. Speaking of, I'll be right back." Lexi stood from the couch, needing a little assistance from the gorgeous man beside her. She started up the stairs, but looked back for one more look before disappearing to the upper level.

Jeff took the time she was gone to stand and look at the few pictures that stood around the room. Most were just the two sisters being goofy, and looking at those pictures he realized he was falling for her. Really falling. He came upon another picture, one of a large group of people, and he easily picked Lexi out of the crowd. Making a mental note to ask about that picture, he returned to his seat.

Lexi made her way back down the staircase, to find Jeff right where she had left him. His eyes raised to meet her, and he sighed softly. She had changed into something more comfortable, a pair of pajama pants that featured Tinkerbell, and a light blue tank top that was stretched across her stomach. Was it possible for someone to look absolutely radiant in anything they wore? Jeff asked himself that question, and answered himself quickly, Lexi could.

_**A/N: Seemed like a filler chapter after it was written, but I liked the outcome too much to not use it. This chapter was written for Ginnypotter07, for giving me a chance, and enjoying it! LoL. Please, review review review, or no more updates! Thanks for the support guys! Em.**_


	10. No Breakfast

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

"What?" Lexi's voice broke him from the trance he was in.

"Oh, nothing. Like the pants!" He joked, trying to recover from being caught staring. She made her way back to his side before resuming her place on his chest.

"Got a question for ya." He broached, causing her face to tilt up towards his.

"That picture," he pointed to the group photo he had noticed only moments before, "Who all is that? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Lexi smiled faintly, and he saw something unusual creep into her eyes.

"That would be my family. Lan and I are both in it, obviously." She raised from the couch to retrieve the picture from it's place on a bookshelf. She slowly pointed to each person and explained.

"That is my mama. These three, are my other sisters, Briana, Maddi, and Destiny. That is Bridgette and Marla, my step sisters. My step father, and my step brothers, Bobby, Anthony, Marc, and Keith. Quite a group, huh? Imagine living with them all." Jeff's look showed his surprise at the thought of living with that many people.

"Wow. Musta been cramped." He urged her further into the talk about her family. In all the conversations they had held, she always avoided talking about her family, and shared very little about the sperm donar. Jeff was honestly curious.

"It was. Truthfully it was hell. But why dwell on that, huh?" Attempting to change the direction of the talk, he noticed.

"Ok, if you really want to talk about something else, we can. I was just wondering..." A sigh escaped her and she decided he might as well know. He had shared a great deal with her, and she owed him the same.

"Well, you know the evil step mothers in all the fairy tales? Imagine a male, more violent version, and that's Rob, my step father. We dealt with alot of shit before our dad got enough money to get us out of there. My mom is scared of him, and lets him do as he wishes. Most of his kids take after him, they just have it out for us. Bobby is the only one that was fair. We had it really hard growing up, and it affected my outlook on guys in general for a long while. But I'm feeling much better now." She finished her little spurt, and looked to him with a sad smile. Jeff didn't know what to say really, he had figured her life had been a little less than perfect, with all the omission, but he couldn't imagine someone wanting to hurt someone like her.

His only response was to reach out and envelope her in a hug. She inhaled his scent, committing it to memory, along with the feeling of his arms. Laying back on the couch again, they both fell asleep.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Lana stood at the end of the couch, grinning like the cheshire cat. Lexi opened her eyes to her twin and realized she and Jeff were both still on the couch together.

"Oh, uh..." She went to sit up, realizing that Jeff was still asleep as he pulled her back down.

"Oh!" Lana burst out laughing, which did cause Jeff to wake up.

"What? Huh?" He nearly rolled off the couch,and looked around confused. Lexi looked over her shoulder to see his hair a bit disheveled, and thought to herself that he was gorgeous even upon waking up. Lana made her way to the kitchen as Lexi raised her hand to run over his hair.

"Hey." Jeff gave her a crooked smile that made her feel weak.

"Hey." She responded, returning the smile.

"I didn't mean to impose on you last night, I guess I should head on out. I need to start packing today." Lana reemerged from the kitchen, her hands finding their place back on her hips.

"What? No breakfast? Fine, and I was gonna cook too!" Her smile let him in to know she was joking.

"Thank you for the invite, but I really must be going. Bye Lana." Lexi walked him to the door, where he stopped to face the girl he was falling in love with.

"Well, I would like to see you one more time before I head out...Is that ok with you?" She nodded, and leaned into him for a hug.

"Last night was really great..." She murmured into his chest, his chin resting on her head. He lowered his lips to her forehead.

"I'll see you before I head out, ok? I promise." She tilted her lips to his, and they relived the time stopping kiss from the night before.

_**A/N: Thanks muchly to native-kitten! This chapter was for you! I promise I'm going somewhere with this! As always, reviews are welcome, and help give me encouragement!!! Em.**_


	11. Favors

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Breakfast with Lana was excruciating. Lexi sat, trying to enjoy the memories from the night before, but her sister just wasn't having that.

"I want to know... So just make this easy on both of us, and spill!" Lana's eyes danced as she awaited the answer.

"I'm not going there Lan, so just hush and let me enjoy my thoughts!" Lexi ignored the rest of her twin's pleas.

Jeff rolled up in front of his home, only to notice his brother's car there as well. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed and made his way inside.

"And where were you? And weren't you wearing that last night?" his brother asked from the couch, where he was flipping through the stations on the television.

"I was with Lexi, and yes they are. What are you doing here?" Jeff couldn't hide the slight irritation he felt from find Matt in his living room.

"Just stopped by to hang out some before you left. Sorry." Matt turned the set off and looked at his younger and colorful brother. Other than the noticable annoyance he felt towards his brother, Matt could tell he was happy. Something had happened, and Matt couldn't help but wonder.

"Well? Did you have fun with her?" Matt's eyebrows raised a little at the question.

"What do you mean by fun? We hung out, we talked, nothing else. Just fell asleep." Jeff made his way to the kitchen, only to find Matt following him.

"And that's all?" Jeff cut his eyes to the side, before responding.

"Yes, that's all... Isn't she and Stace getting together later today? Do you know what time?" Jeff just remembered the date she had made with his friend, and hoping that he would get the opportunity to see her around that.

"I dunno." Matt shrugged. "C'mon, let's hang out some."

Lana picked up the ringing phone from the counter.

"Lexi? Yeah, hold on a second... LEX!" As her twin entered the room, Lana handed her the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Stacy! Yeah, sure, that's fine!" Lex went on to give her the address, as Stacy made plans to pick her up at 3 that afternoon.

"Jeff, c'mon, are you serious? You just saw her, like, two hours ago!" Matt whined as Jeff picked up his phone and dialed Lexi's number.

"Hey Lex, it's me." Jeff ignored his brother's nagging, asking her the questions he had about her plans that day. His face fell when he found out she was leaving within an hour with Stacy, and he wouldn't get to see her again until he got back from the road. After the conversation with Lexi, he dialed another familiar number and waited on the woman to pick up.

"Hey, can I get you to do me a favor?"

_**A/N: Okay, so today was full of updates, I don't know if I'll be able to keep that pace up though, sorry guys! But reviews help!!! Hope you enjoyed it, thus far! Em.**_


	12. A Little Bird

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Lexi made her way out of the apartment and stepped into Stacy's car.

"Hey girly! Ready to hit the stores?" Stacy greeted the young woman, flashing her a smile.

"Of course!" Lexi smiled back. She was excited, but a bit downheartened too. She wasn't going to see Jeff before he left. But then again, her mind was trying to think logically as it noted that she was going to have to learn to get used to it. He was going to be gone two weeks this time, he had told her.

'Oh well' She thought, 'I need to focus on my baby anyways.'

Stacy had a big surprise for Lexi, of course it wasn't so much her surprise, but she was being the executor for the plan. The two women drove for about a half an hour, talking and joking the entire time.

"So I heard that Matt may be warming up to me? What you think?" Lexi stole a glance at her new found friend.

"I think so. I know he seems a bit rough around the edges, but he really is a nice guy." Stacy pled her fiancee's case.

"Oh, I don't doubt that! He must be, worrying about his brother like that, it shows he cares. I just don't want him to dislike me, especially being as I don't know why he does." Stacy laughed.

"You just have to know Matt. He reminds me of a tootsie pop. A hard shell, but once you break through that, a squishy inside! Well, here we are!" Stacy turned the car off and the two climbed out.

"Oh my gosh! Everything baby!" Lexi laughed as they walked in the door. She turned a tag over on a crib by the door.

"Oh my God! Is this where you did all your shopping?" Stacy shook her head at the girl.

"No, I did some here, but there was another store or two I frequented." Stacy knew the reason behind her asking, and waited for the next question.

"Are they just as expensive? I dunno if I can afford this place!" Lexi looked around the store. Stacy only laughed.

"I'm under strict orders, you pick out what you want, and don't look at any prices." Stacy couldn't help but laugh again as the younger woman turned her wide eyes to the blonde.

"What?"

"You heard me. Look, browse, shop. Don't look at the price tags though. You tell me what you want, and I'll talk to the associates. Deal?" Stacy raised her eyebrows at Lexi, waiting on her answer. Of course, the answer she recieved didn't really matter. It was the way things were going to go, despite any protests. And of course there were protests.

"Stacy, no. Wait, did Jeff? No... I can't."

"Well you are, and the person behind it asked to be left anonymous. So, just shop. Pick things out for your little girl!" Stacy smiled again, before dragging Lexi through the store.

The two girls were walking around the store, talking easily and taking the time to look over the many baby items that occupied the building.

"This is so cute!" Lexi held up a small pink dress, allowing Stacy the full view.

"Oh, it is!" Stacy replied back. "So, you really like him, don't you?" She tried to slide the last part of her thoughts out to the young girl without too much disturbance.

"What?" Lexi turned a quizzical eye to her friend. Stacy sighed, noting that her attempt was unsuccessful.

"Oh, Jeff! You like him alot, don't you?" Stacy feigned ignorance, and repeated herself.

"Is that what this was? Just getting info on my feelings for Jeff?" Lexi laughed off the question, hoping to change the subject.

Stacy held up a little blue porcelin picture frame.

"What do you think? I think it would look amazing on Nathaniel's dresser!"

"So you've decided on a name?" Lexi looked the frame over, then turned her eyes to her company's face.

"Yes. I think. Well, I've come up with a name, but Matt hasn't heard it yet! I'm going to run it by him tonight, and hopefully we'll agree that it's perfect! It's about time I decided, wouldn't you think? He could arrive at any time!" Stacy gushed.

"Nathaniel what?"

"Nathaniel Moore Hardy. Nathaniel and Matthew almost have the same meaning. I love it!" Stacy placed the frame in the buggy they were pushing around. Already there were more than a dozen items in the cart, and a few others that Lexi had picked out to come back and pick up, although a good many of the purchases were for Stacy instead.

"I like it. Goes together nicely. I haven't decided for sure yet. I have had some bouncing around in my head though." Lexi countered the conversation.

The conversation carried on, the duo shopping for a few more hours.

Jeff was on the plane, a notebook in his lap and a pen in hand. That hand however was at his chin, allowing him a comfortable view out the window. She was in his thoughts again. Turning back to his paper, he doodled her name, allowing the drawing to become more and more elaborate.

'I'm acting like a giddy school boy here.' he thought to himself, but couldn't help but to smile.

'What the hell. I like the feeling she gives me. I don't care if I am a blubbering idiot right now.'

"So, you wanna come over later and watch wrestling with me? Watch Jeffy..." Stacy attempted to lure her partner in crime over.

"I don't know. I don't wanna impose on you and Matt." Lexi loaded yet another bag into the already overflowing trunk of Stacy's car.

"Oh, don't worry about that at all. He was supposed to be heading out this evening, too. I'll enjoy the company!"

Lexi smiled before her response.

"So I get to watch Jeff?" With that, the two women entered the car laughing.

Lexi sat on the phone with Jeff.

"So, you are missing me, huh?" Lexi giggled into the reciever.

"And where did you hear that from?" Jeff asked in a serious tone, knowing it was going to be hard to keep up the charade.

"Oh, a little bird told me..."

"Really, a little bird. Well, looks like I may have to fry me a chicken when I get home, huh?" Jeff began chuckling in the background, trying to hold the phone away from his mouth.

"Jeffrey!" Jeff had been gone for over a week now, and although the two talked everyday, Lexi was missing him. He couldn't wait until he got home either.

"Ok, ok! Yes, I'm missin ya." Jeff sighed into the phone, rolling onto his back on the bed.

"But only for a few more days, right? I mean, I do get to see ya when I get back, deal?" Lexi laughed, and it made him smile. He loved it when she laughed, yes, but he loved it even more when he was the one making her laugh.

"First thing, if you want! Since I did stand you up before ya left."

"Yeah, you did!" Jeff joked. A sudden knock on his door made him jump.

"Hey, sweetie, lemme jump off here. Someone's at the door." Jeff said said in a slightly aggitated voice.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow? Think I'm heading to bed." Lexi started winding down the call.

"Yep, tomorrow. Sleep tight doll." Jeff hung up the phone as he reached for the knob and opened the door. The widening gap revealed Chris Irvine, Jeff's friend.

"Hey man. Who were you talking to? Your lil mama at home?" Chris' joking smile poked through the door.

"Yes, I was talking to Lexi. What's up?" Jeff closed the door after his friend walked in, taking a seat in the chair at the table. Jeff walked over, flipping the notebook in front of Chris closed.

"Ooooh, I saw that! Gimme!" The blonde Canadian lunged for the book as Jeff jumped out of his way.

"No!"

"Oh, come on man!" Chris made another reach for the book, catching it this time.

"Lexi. Lexi Schrader. Lexi Noelle Schrader. Jeff and Lexi..." Chris began reciting the lines from the book. "Oh,you love her!"

"Chris, seriously, dude, give it!" Jeff lurched this time, winning his prize back. After tucking the book away in one of his bags,he looked back to his friend.

"You love her." Chris smirked.


	13. Crying Eyes

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Jeff was waiting on his bag to make an appearance. He felt good, tired, but good. He was back at home, he could get back into the swing of things for a little while before heading out again. And Lexi. He was going to see her soon, and he couldn't wait for that. Suddenly a pair of hands crept from behind him, shutting out the light from his eyes.

"Guess who?" a sweet southern voice drawled in over his shoulder.

"I don't know, who?" His smile could be heard as he turned to face Lexi. His arms pulled her into a hug, and his lips touched hers.

"I missed you..." Lexi whispered, allowing her nose to touch his. Jeff couldn't hide the happiness that those words brought to him.

"Good, cos I missed you too." He turned and picked up his approaching bag and faced her again.

"Ready to go?" Once in the car, Lexi looked at the beautiful man beside her.

"Can we stop by the apartment first? Got something I wanna show ya!" Jeff nodded to her as they pulled off.

The couple walked into the apartment, Lexi setting her keys down on the table beside the door.

"Where to ma'am?" Jeff wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in for another kiss.

"C'mon!" She led him upstairs, and paused at a closed door.

"Ready? Close your eyes!" He loved how she could pull off the little girl act.

"Ok." With his eyes closed, he felt her hands leading him into the room.

"Open!" The pink and tan colors leapt at him from the walls, a white crib sitting against one wall and a pink cushioned rocker sitting in the corner. The blinds were open on the window, with the curtains dipping over them. Lexi led him to the closet and opened it, displaying a wide variety of clothes. He turned back to the room and noticed a dresser sitting beneath a flower shaped mirror. On the dresser was a picture frame, and the picture in it was of him. He turned back to Lexi.

"It's great." His words stumbled.

"Thank you so much. Stacy wouldn't tell me, but I know it was you. Really, thank you. That is honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Hence the picture. None of this would have happened without you." She stood on her tiptoes before planting another kiss on his lips. He only smiled.

"It's a pleasure baby." He was on cloud nine.

Lexi had taken Jeff home, but failed to make it back to her apartment. Actually she failed to make it back out the door of Jeff's. So here she was, sprawled out on his couch while he showered upstairs. She looked around his unique house. He was so creative, so imaginative. So perfect. The sound of the water shutting off made her heart jump, and she smiled.

"So, what ya say we order some pizza, and veg out in front of the TV tonight?" Jeff made his way down stairs in a pair of gym shorts, and shirtless. Lexi felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Yeah, sure that sounds great." Was all she could muster. Grabbing the phone from it's stand, he called the food in before making his way to sit beside her. He draped his arm over her shoulder and she nestled into his neck, still flipping the channels.

"Whatcha wanna watch?" Jeff asked as she landed on one option after another, dismissing each after reading the information.

"I dunno, something, ow!" She placed a hand on her stomach.

"You alright?" Jeff showed his concern.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. Something sweet. Oh! This!" His eyes shifted to the set and saw what she had decided on. The Notebook. He had never seen it, although he had heard alot about it from Matt after Stacy forced him to watch it one night. He said she cried her eyes out.

"Whatever you want sweetie."

They had fallen asleep on the couch again, only this time it wasn't Lana who woke Lexi up. She felt a sudden pang in her abdomen. She squeezed out from under Jeff's arm and made her way to the bathroom. Once there, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

'This can't be happening yet... It isn't time yet. Owowow!' Lexi's thoughts were jumbled as she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her body. She lost any food she had on her stomach, but felt better afterwards. After rinsing her mouth with both water, and mouth wash she found in the cabinet a few times, she opened the door to find Jeff standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Her eyes looking almost ashamed. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and replied "Not long. Just woke up and you were gone. You okay?" She nodded a response before he ushered her down the hall.

"C'mon, you'll be more comfortable here." He helped her get situated in his bed and then he climbed in after her, nuzzling his face in the back of her neck.

"Doctor's appointment is today, right?" Jeff looked up from the fridge when she walked into the room.

"Yep. In just a bit." She had been at his house more than her own apartment for the past few days. It seemed that no matter how much time they spent together, they still didn't want to be apart. They had separated a few times, allowing her chances to hang out with Lana, get some clothes, and him gaining the opportunity to spend time with both Matt and their dad. The dinner with his father had been the night before, and all had gone well. The older man had simply adored Lexi, as she had him. Matt was warming up even more to his brother's girlfriend. Or what everyone was calling Jeff's girlfriend. Nothing had been said making it official, but it was implied.

"Want me to go with ya? Or would you mind?" Jeff wanted to go more than anything, but was perfectly prepared to hear her say no. She had already told him that today was her very last ultrasound, and she was so perky.

"I'd love it, if you want to!" Her belly scraped past him as she reached over to throw away a paper towel she had used for a piece of toast. Her words were enough of an invitation, Jeff circled to face her, and placed his hands on her protruding stomach.

"Most definately."

At the doctor's office, Lexi sat in the waiting room, Jeff by her side. This was where it all started. This is where he met her. Jeff shot a quick glance her way. He was so in love. Wait, did he just think love? Like for sure love? Was Chris right? His mind began to spin yet again. At the sound of her name being called, they both stood and made their way to the back. After all the customary requirements, they were seated in another room, waiting on the technician this time. It wasn't a long wait, and soon the young mom to be was layed back with the jelly spread across the skin of her stretched belly. Jeff thought she looked so cute pregnant, and made sure to tell her daily, but she hated seeing herself so big. The screen flickered to life, and it was only seconds before the picture became clear.

"There ya go, that's her!" The technician smiled. Jeff was in awe as he saw the little person move around on the screen. He grasped Lexi's hand, and looked back at her. There were tears in her eyes. It took him a moment before he realized his eyes matched hers at that moment. 'I do love her.'

_**A/N: Thanks to my 2 reviewers!! Ya'll rock! I wrote this last night but was refusing to post it until I got at least one review. But looky there, I got two! I'd really love to come back to some more!!! I look at some and see over one hundred reviews, and I'm in awe. I'd love to break 20! LoL. So c'mon ya'll! Review for me, please? There is going to be some complications coming up that will test what the two love birds have, so if ya wanna find out, you know what to do!! Em.**_


	14. Tears and Joy

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

The ultrasound technician smiled at Lexi, calming any fears that may have been on the girl mind.

"She looks perfect! She'll probably end up being between six and seven pounds. Got a name picked out yet?"

Lexi looked at Jeff before responding.

"I think so, but I'm not positive yet." Jeff looked at her, eyes full of curiosity. She hadn't mentioned deciding on a name, although he did have to take into account that this was her daughter, not theirs.

"Okay, well, lemme get these pictures for you, and I'll take you to the exam room for the Dr to see you." The woman wiped off the pregnant girls belly and turned away to print the pictures.

"So, what are you thinking about for a name?" Jeff questioned, leaning in to Lexi.

"We'll talk about that later, kay sweetie?" Lexi grinned. Jeff had no choice but to nod his answer back to her.

It had been a few days before the appointment when Jeff had talked more about his mother. Of course, he had told her the basics earlier, but that night, he spoke of how much he missed her, and how she was constantly in his thoughts. It was then that the idea popped into Lexi's mind.

After the appointment, the two made their way towards the diner where they had first shared lunch. Jeff was wondering why she had said they would talk later about the name she had picked. Despite all the attempts to rid his mind of the thoughts, it was still there. Lexi had kept on talking, not seeming to notice his obvious silence.

"What ya say we take it home? The food I mean." Jeff spoke for almost the first time since stepping foot in the car.

"That's fine."

Lexi had settled down on Jeff's couch, her food in her lap, or what was left of her lap.

"You okay hun?" she questioned him as he sat down beside her, still being quiet. He nodded, then changed his mind before changing it again.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, ya wanna know the name?" Her sly smile crept back onto her face. She had known what was bothering him, and almost felt mean keeping up the game.

"If you wanna tell me." Jeff's voice perked a little.

"Kayleigh Mae." The name that she had been painstakingly poured over tumbled out of her mouth, and she searched his face for any response. His eyes showed relief, followed by shock, and lastly showing love.

"Kayleigh Mae. Baby, I love it." That was all he could choke out, feeling himself almost on the verge of tears. He wondered if it meant that he would be apart of both of their lives. She was using his own mother's middle name as her daughter's middle name. He swelled with joy, and he wondered what he had even been worried about. Everything was going perfectly.

A little while later, with the couple watching TV, Lexi heard her phone begin to ring. She struggled to get to it before it stopped, Jeff helping her off the couch before excusing himself to the kitchen to fix something to drink. She didn't recognize the number, but flipped it open anyway.

"Hello?" Her face fell quickly as she realized who it was on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" Lexi's tone was totally irritated and pissed off. The last person she had expected to hear from was the damn sperm donar.

"What? I figured you'd be happy to hear from me. Now listen, Lexi, before you say a damn thing, let me talk." Chase demanded from the other side of the phone. Her silence was his cue to carry on.

"I know you are out in the middle of nowhere, and I want you to come home. Now. I want you back, and want that youngin' to know her daddy. So, you just pack your little bit of shit up, and come on back home to me." Lexi felt her face flush and tears threaten to find their way down her cheeks.

"Chase, go to hell. I'm not dealing with your bullshit now. I've made a life here, this is where is home. You gave up your chance." Jeff made his way back into the room, having heard her yelling. He stood in the doorway behind her and listened.

"Yeah, your new little boyfriend, right?" Lexi could hear the sneer in his voice.

"How do you know about him? He had caught her off guard, and he knew it. Now was when to play his games. He didn't want to be with her, and certainly didn't want any kid, but he'd be damned if he was gonna get showed up.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I want you home. And you know you need to listen to me. Do you want him hurt? Or that youngin of ours?" Lexi could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Chase, that's not fair. He's more of a man that you could have ever been. Don't threaten him, or my child." The last part of the sentence was almost a whisper. She didn't want him to know she was crying. Jeff strode over to where she sat. She noticed him for the first time when he held his hand out for the phone. Handing it over, she collapsed on the floor, worried.

"Fuck off asshole, you gave her up, and that was the stupidest shit you ever pulled, I'm sure. Don't try to fuck with her anymore, you will regret it." Jeff shut the phone before Chase could utter a single response.

"I'll go with you to change the number tomorrow if you want..." He offered,not sure what else to say to the sobbing girl at his feet. When she didn't change positions, or say anything, he knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"C'mon baby, it's gonna be just fine." A small sound escaped her throat before she spoke again.

"What if it's not? He said something about hurting you, or Kayleigh... What if... What if he does? I'm... I'm scared Jeff!" He felt tears start to soak through his shirt when she buried her head into his chest.

"Don't you worry baby, you are both safe. I promise you that." They sat like that, curled up on the floor and her had on his chest until she had cried herself to sleep. Jeff kept rubbing her back and thinking to himself. He couldn't believe the nerve of that prick. Jeff felt Lexi shift a little, and he decided to wake her and get her to the bed. Her hips were causing her enough pain without sleeping on the floor.

"C'mon baby." He coaxed her up, and tucked her in, sitting with her until sleep took over again. He left the room quietly, and made his way back to the living room to call his brother.

"Hey, uh, right now really isn't the best time Jeff, can I call you back?" Matt answered the call.

"I really need to talk to you about something..." Jeff responded to his brother.

"Matthew! UGH!" Jeff heard Stacy in the background, not sounding like her normally happy self. Jeff found himself a bit worried.

"Is everything alright Matt?" He heard his older brother curse under his breath as he attempted to hurry in whatever he was doing.

"We're on our way to the hospital. Really Jeff, I have to go!" Matt hung up on a surprised Jeff. Of course he knew this would time would come, as it would eventually with Lexi, but he still wasn't quite prepared. The shock wore off and Jeff made his way to the sleeping form of the woman he was in love with. He hated to wake her up, but knew he better.

"Baby, hey..." He shook her shoulder softly. Lexi let out a soft moan before turning towards him with sleepy eyes.

"Matt and Stacy are on their way to the hospital... You wanna sleep a lil bit more or do you wanna head on up there?" Jeff asked the question, but figured he already knew the answer. It didn't take Lexi but a few seconds to jump out of bed, or jump as best a very pregnant girl could. Her feet found their flip flops and she looked back at Jeff in a way that said 'You aren't ready to go yet?' He couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing baby, c'mon let's go."

Jeff and Lexi sat in the waiting room at the hospital, her had on his shoulder and feet propped up on the couch she was sitting on when Shane and Shannon walked in. Jeff was on the phone with his dad as his two friends walked up and started talking with Lexi.

"You're gonna be in here soon." Shane as always pointed out the obvious.

"I don't know... I was thinking about a home birth. Ya know?" Lexi said with a straight face, only until she gained a look of disgust.

"I'm just kidding Shane!" She started laughing. Jeff noticed, and suddenly he stopped listening to his father. He was so happy to hear that sound again. After tonight he hadn't been sure when he'd hear it again.

"I'm sorry Dad, what?" Jeff shook his head, and focused back on his father. After a few more seconds, he hung up and greeted his friends as well.

"So how long have ya'll been here? What's going on?" Shannon asked him, waiting to get the information on Stacy and her progress. Jeff pointed at Lexi.

"You'd do better to ask her. I don't get all the labor lingo." Lexi only laughed at her boyfriend.

"She's still in triage right now, they are working on getting her in her room. She was at a 4 when she came in, and is already at a 5. Shouldn't be too long. We'll be able to go see her once they get her in her room." Almost on cue, Matt walked out to escort them all back to Stacy's new room.

"How you hangin in bro?" Jeff walked up beside his tired and scared looking brother and draping his arm over his shoulders.

"I'm ok. She's in pain. And being a bitch." Jeff couldn't help but laugh loudly, which gained him some evil glances from the nurses in the corridor. The group walked in to find Stacy already in bed, her feet propped up so her knees were off the bed. Her face was contorted into a grimace as she gripped her belly. Lexi started to walk over to her friend, but Matt reached for her arm.

"I dunno if you wanna do that or not, she's mean!" he hissed, hoping his fiancee wouldn't hear him through her pain. Lexi simply smiled and patted his hand before walking to the side of the bed. The other guys watched on with a look of awe. The girl at the bedside waited for Stacy to be seeming as though she was in less pain before she spoke her name.

"Stace? Hey sweetie!" Stacy smiled tiredly and pulled Lexi into a hug. Matt's mouth dropped.

"What? Huh?" Jeff smiled at his older brother's confusion.

It was less than twenty minutes before the doctor's ushered all but Matt out of the room for the impending arrival. And once out there, the group only waited about half an hour before Matt stuck his smiling, but pale face out the door.  
"Nathaniel Moore Hardy is here!"

_**A/N: Hokay, so there we go, for right now! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Ya'll made me so happy today! I'm hoping to get another chapter or two out tomorrow, because then I'll be unable to post more than likely for a few days. But, the more reviews I recieve, the harder it would be to resist posting more! You know what to do... Em!**_


	15. I Think I'm In Love With You

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

At Matt's announcement, Lexi squealed and hugged Jeff tightly. The door closed as the new daddy made his way back into the room to be with his son and fiancee.

"You're an uncle!" Her sweet voice whispered into his ear. Shane and Shannon both shook his hand, in absence of Matt.

"We're gonna go down to the gift shop. Want something?" Lexi and Jeff both shook their head in response, knowing that the two boys couldn't be put in charge of picking something out for them as well.

"No, we'll just sit here and wait." Jeff looked towards the closed door.

It was only 15 more minutes before the couple outside were allowed in, but it felt much longer. As soon as Matt stepped back out of the room, Jeff nearly tackled him.

"Congrats Dad!" He joked. Lexi took his place afterwards, hugging Matt and congradulating him. They walked in to see a very tired looking Stacy leaned back in the bad, holding a little bundle, wrapped in a white blanket.

"Hey Stace, how ya feelin?" Jeff ran his hand through his hair, not exactly sure, yet again, what to say.

"Like shit. It hurt like hell." Stacy spoke honestly, and then faced Lexi.

"Not to worry you or anything! But either way, it's totally worth it." With that, she turned her face down to her son's.

Jeff finally pried Lexi away from the hospital at about 4 in the morning, leaving the small family to get some sleep. Curled up in his bed, she looked up to his face from her place on his chest.

"Hey."

His eyes met hers and he couldn't help but smile. She looked like she felt better, even after the verbal assault she had endured earlier.

"Hey." His voice floated on the night air. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Lying in bed next to the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, and the way he seemed to care about her... She was afraid that one day she'd wake up to find it was all a dream.

"I got something to tell ya." Jeff couldn't help the anticipation he felt. Not saying a word, he waited for her to continue. Instead of finishing her sentence, she leaned up and kissed him. It was a soft but lingering kiss.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me? I'm not complaining though..." his sexy smile played on his lips, as he swept her hair out of her face. She laughed before she went on.

"No, that wasn't it. But I wanted to do it anyway!"

"Well, what do ya wanna tell me babe?" Jeff's fingers started running up and down her arm.

"Well..." her pause only increased his growing impatience. "I think I'm in love.With you." Adding on the last two words,as though there was room for debate on the subject. Jeff felt a wave sweep over him, relief, amusement, excitement and admiration. His smile was uncontrollable. He had decided already that yes, he was in love with her, but had been fighting with himself over when he might tell her. She took it out of his hands though, and for that he was glad.

"I love you too."

_**A/N: Short, I know, but it just seemed right to end it there. I'll prolly post one more chapter tonight, but that will be all for a few days! Sorry ya'll! Please review! Em.**_


	16. The Fight

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

"Really?" Jeff wasn't sure he heard Lexi right.

"What? Of course really! What makes ya think I wouldn't?" he responded, changing his position to look at her more fully. Lexi smiled.

"Just hard to believe that someone as great as you could love me." She nestled back up to him, leading him to lay back down.

"Darlin, you are amazing. I'm lucky to have you. Don't sell yourself short." His hand had found it's way to her back and was rubbing it gently, causing her to jump every few seconds.

"Hey! That tickles! Quit it!" Lexi giggled. She managed to roll away from him, leaving her on her back staring at the ceiling. Until he replaced that view. Her mind wheeled at the sight of him leaning over her, looking at her like that.

"What?" She tried to brush of the nervousness that she felt growing in her chest. They had fallen in love, yes, but with her about to pop, the two had not taken their relationship any further. The need hadn't arose. But here she was feeling like that situation may present itself in just a few moments. Lexi wasn't sure she could resist the temptation, but tried to think logically, it was not the best idea. She didn't want him to see her pregnant body exposed, she felt too insecure. But her cover up would be the fact that it could send her into labor. That would only work if he would quit looking at her like that.

"Nothing. What you thinking about?" He leaned down and kissed her softly following his question, leaving her breathless, and therefore unable to answer him. Jeff picked up on the fact that the intensity of the room was rising, and he was more than ready, if she was. His finger brushed her shoulder and he felt her shudder.

"Jeff, we ca-" he cut her words off with a searing kiss, and in the end, she gave in happily.

The pair laid in the bed, exhausted. Lexi pulled the sheet up to cover up her lack of clothing.

"Baby, you're beautiful." Jeff whispered in her ear, causing her to smile shyly. Not that he could see it in the dark. It wasn't long before her breath became shallow and he knew she was asleep.

He, himself, wasn't tired in the least. In fact, he was invigorated, ecstatic, and downright giddy. He felt as though he could do anything at the moment. It had been such a great day. Or two if you wanted to be techinical. But either way, it was great.Not only had his nephew just been born, healthy and happy, but the girl of his dreams told him she loved him. And the ending to the night was beyond anything he could have imagined.

He was staring at the ceiling with a huge grin plastered on his face when he felt her weight shift on his chest. Looking down, he watched her roll to her other side, which prompted him to lean up on his elbow to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. He placed a small kiss on her exposed shoulder before laying down and attempting yet again to fall into sleep.

Lexi's eyes fluttered open, and focused on the clock. 11:43.

'Damn, I slept late!' was her only thought. Until she felt Jeff's skin brush against her own naked flesh. Jumping quickly, she scrambled for her clothes before dashing into the bathroom. Jeff only awoke to the sight of the door to the bathroom closing.

"Baby, you okay?" he slurred sleepily as he uncovered and began to sit up. Realizing he was still missing his boxers, he made his way to his dresser and pulled some out. The bathroom door opened to reveal a totally dressed Lexi leaning against the door frame. He couldn't quite place the look on her face. She was kind of smirking, but also looked nervous. Why was she nervous with him? He shook the thought out of his head before stepping up to her and kissing her, then sidestepping her to get into the bathroom.

"My turn. Out!" His half smile made her melt and she felt bad for the way she was feeling. She should really be basking in all that had happened, but instead here she was analyzing everything, being insecure and nearly questioning Jeff and his motives. She knew he loved her, she could see it in his eyes. She truly believed he was sincere. But still she found herself wondering about his intentions.

'Lexi, stop it! Just get over it!' She was fighting with her inner demons when he emerged again. Jeff crossed his arms and looked at her, his happy expression slowing becoming more serious. It was evident she was deep in thought, and completely unaware he was there. He made his way and crouched down in front of her beside the bed.

"What's wrong? Really Lexi. Talk to me. I need to know what's going on." His words made her jump as she made her way back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Her vague answer didn't satisfy his curiosity. He didn't think he had done anything wrong, but it sure didn't seem like it with the way she was acting now.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing."

"You're thinking about something, not nothing. Why can't you tell me? After last night, everything? You think you can't tell me something? C'mon Lex, talk to me, please?" His eyes begged her for a response. She chewed on her bottom lip, her nervous energy showing itself again.

"Just everything that happened. With it all. I dunno. I'm worried. I'm nervous. Hell I'm alot of things." Lexi's answers were not only vague, but almost cryptic. He was still very confused.

"What are you worried about? Or nervous about?" He questioned her further.

"This. Last night made me nervous. It was great, don't get me wrong. I mean, but what you said... Was it real? Or was it just a lead in? I mean, I'm sorry! I don't mean it like that!" His facial expression had changed at her words, the hurt was showing, and luckily it was hiding the slight anger he felt growing inside.

"I really do believe you, but you wanted to know what was on my mind, right? Well, that was my thoughts. I'm scared that now you may be done. Or even another problem. What about your thoughts on me? I know that sounds weird but..." her voice trailed off and her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Lexi, I want you to believe me, cos it was the truth. I do love you. It really bothers me that you think I was just saying it to lead into the last part of the night." Jeff was still trying to douse the fire that he felt inside, he didn't want to appear mad towards her. And he knew it wasn't all at her anyways. It was understandable, but still... He had been so open damn it! Jeff's thoughts riled him up a little bit more again.

"Why don't you want to be loved Lexi? I mean really, it just seems like you are trying to push me away now. Do you not want me anymore?" Lexi's face mirrored her shock.

"What? Of course I want you Jeff! How can you say that? After last night, you think I don't want you? UGH! Damn it Jeff!" She stood, nearly knocking him over, and made her way to the door. She turned back to look at him, hoping she could hide the tears for just a few more moments.

"I love you." Her final words before she turned, allowing her tears to cascade down her cheeks.

Jeff sat on the bed, looking at the floor. A fight? How could they have fought now? He heard her car pull out of the driveway, and he leaned back on the bed again. 'Damn it'

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I'll try to update as much as possible, as soon as possible, but it probably won't be regular until 2008! So anyways... Thanks to all my reviewers! Ya'll are all my reason for writing. Or at least posting! LoL. So, please review some more for me, and I'll try my hardest to update!! Em.**_


	17. Gorgeous Guy filler

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Lexi made it down the road a bit before she pulled over in a gas stations parking lot to freely cry. The sobs were wracking her body as she hunched over the wheel. She had no idea how long she sat there like that, but she finally stopped the tears and sat back up, looking in the rearview mirror to see how horrible her eyes looked. Considering pulling her makeup out, she shook her head and pulled back out on the road towards her apartment. She had hardly been home at all since Jeff returned, and now she felt guilty about that. Lana said it was fine that she was out all the time, but here she was running home to her sister to cry some more after nearly ignoring her.

"Lan! You home?" Lexi's sad voice called through the silent apartment. Now she felt even more alone. It didn't take long before she had popped some popcorn, grabbed some chocolate, popped in The Wizard of Oz, changed and curled up on the couch. A few more tears slipped through her lashes before the twister hit, but it didn't take long for her to engross herself in her favorite movie. Before the ending credits rolled, the upset pregnant girl was passed out.

Lana opened the door one handed and pushed her way inside, all the while with her mouth on that of a guy she had met at work. The kissing kept up, only getting more heated until the couple made it past the small wall and Lana caught sight of her twin on the couch, the menu of the movie on repeat. She ended the kiss and pushed Jesse back to the door.

"Sweets, I'm sorry. Something must be up, so she's gonna need me when she wakes up,ok? I promise I'll make it up to ya..." Lana winked at her new toy. Jesse only smiled and made his way back to his car, the bulge in his pants paining him. The girl made her way back inside and cleaned up some of the mess before grabbing a blanket and curling up on the other end of the couch, throwing the blanket over them both.

Jeff had gotten dressed and puttered around the house some, but his mind was bouncing everywhere. It was impossible for him to stay focused on anything. The phone rang and he looked at it for a full 20 seconds before it registered that he should answer it. It was his brother, gushing about Nate. Jeff smiled as he listened to how happy Matt was. Stacy rushed her fiance off the phone before he even had time to realize that his brother wasn't acting just right. Jeff gave up all attempts to getting anything done and went to bed early. He dreamt of his girl, and curled up the a pillow, smiling.

Lexi awoke to find her sister at her feet, but managed to scoot out from under the covers without bothering her. She cleaned up what mess her sister hadn't before making her way upstairs to shower and dress. On the way, she passed Kayleigh's room. She backtracked and walked back into the room, looking around,her eyes finally landing on the picture of Jeff. She changed her mind and made her way to the phone and dialed his number.

"Ello?" Jeff answered the phone groggily. He had to grope under a pile of clothes to find it.

"Hey. It's me. I just wanna..." Jeff's eyes shot open when he heard her voice.

"Hey, no baby, don't. Can I come get you? Go grab some breakfast or something?" Lexi accepted his offer and they made plans for him to pick her up after her shower.

Lexi came downstairs freshly showered to find her twin stretching.

"Hey." Lana groaned through a yawn. Lexi smiled at her sister.

"What's up?" the still sleepy sister asked in a tone that was meant to sound untrusting, but she couldn't pull it off. Lexi finally spoke.

"Nothin. Jeff and I had a fight last night, but I think we've already made up. If not, we will!" She smiled at her sister. Lana looked blankly at Lexi.

"You mean, I turned away a gorgeous guy last night so we could talk, and now you've already fixed it yourself!? What, ya don't need me anymore?" She finished the sentence with a smile, letting her twin know she was only joking.

"Let's make plans for dinner or something soon, cos I wanna know about this 'gorgeous' guy! Love ya!" Lexi stood up and made her way to the door, having heard Jeff's car pull up.

"Okay, deal. Call me later love!" Lana called out after her sister.

_**A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter, cos this one just didn't come out right... So basically I'm considering it a filler! Sorry ya'll! The other chapter should be up UBER soon. Leave reviews PLEASE! I haven't gotten one in a while, and it would just make my day! Thanks as always! Em.**_


	18. Papa Mama and Baby

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Jeff hadn't even made it out of the car before he saw Lexi bounding towards him. She opened the door and climbed in, leaning over to peck him on the cheek.

"Hey you. I'm sorry about yesterday. Pregnancy hormones suck." She quickly said, hoping he wouldn't keep her from apologizing again. He only shook his head, and lifted her chin up, staring in her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I know things are hard." He had rehearsed what he was going to say all morning, but when it came time to actually talk, all that left his mind.

"Love you!" Lexi smiled up at him before finally pushing her lips to his. Jeff finally felt that all was right with the world again.

After hitting IHop for breakfast, the duo decided to make their way to Matt and Stacy's, to check on the new parents. Matt answered the door looking tired.

"Hey bro. How ya feeling?" Jeff asked as he ruffled Matt's hair. Lexi and Jeff walked in to see Stacy sitting with Nate on her lap. She was cooing to him, but looking mighty tired herself.

"Mama!" Lexi giggled, taking a seat next to the blonde. It didn't take very long before Lexi and Jeff had talked Stacy and Matt into letting them sit with Nate for a little while so the parents could take a much needed nap. Jeff watched his lover with his nephew. 'She's gonna make a great mom.' he thought to himself.

Stacy padded down the stairs in a pair of sweats and a tank top, her hair a mess. It wasn't much longer before Matt followed her down. They both looked a bit more rested.

"Thanks so much guys, I really needed that!" Matt yawned. Stacy walked over and picked up her son, squeezing him tightly.

"Was he good?" Stacy questioned Lexi, to which the pregnant girl smiled and nodded.

"He was an angel! He's so sweet Stace! Ya'll did such a great job." she confirmed as she stood, readying herself to leave the little family to their time.

Lexi had decided to stay at Jeff's that night, and the two curled up in bed. Jeff was so happy to have her back in his arms.

"Lex..." Jeff started, causing her to raise her face to look at him.

"Mmhmm?" Jeff felt nervous again. He knew he had to get it out, so why was it so hard?

"Do you want me to be around long term?" He took the safe way out and bought himself some more time.

"Of course I do! You think I wouldn't?" She nestled her head back onto his shoulder.

"I want to be there for you, and for Kayleigh. I want to help you out anyway I can." His statement caused Lexi's head to lift again.

"Baby, that's so sweet. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. But yeah, I want you to be in our life. And it makes it even better if it's what you really want as well." She smiled sweetly.

"Would you be mine? Can we have a family?" He finally reached the peak of his thoughts, and now he sat in suspense.

"What are you saying?" Lexi looked hopeful, but questioned him further.

"I want to know if you'd like to play Mama Bear, and stay with the Baby Bear, and let me be big ol Papa Bear." He joked, trying to lighten his own mood.

"I don't have to play Daddy if you don't want it though, it was just a metaphor." Jeff finished. Lexi's eyes were glistening, and her smile was huge.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, I'd love it."

_**A/N: Ok, told ya'll I was trying to get the next one up. There will be more going on soon. We are coming to the end though! Enjoy! As always, thanks, and please review! Em.**_


	19. Total Spaz

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Lexi sat in her apartment deep in thought. She was waiting on Lana to get home from work, and feeling more and more guilty as the clock ticked away the minutes. She was getting ready to tell her sister that she was considering moving out, how could she not feel guilty? They had moved to Cameron to get away from their stepfather, came here with only each other... Lexi was beginning to have second thoughts. Thoughts from the night before crept into her mind, and it wasn't long before she was sure with her decision. The small tennis game that was playing in her head kept her from noticing her sister standing in the entranceway.

"Penny for ya thoughts." Lana chimed, breaking her sisters concentration. Lexi's attention redirected itself and she focused on her twin.

"Hey to you too!" She smiled, trying to calm her nerves. The doubt was returning. Lana took a seat on the couch.

"We need to talk." Lana said plainly. She was always the more direct twin, confident in herself and straight to the point. Lexi simply stared at her sister, saying nothing.

"That guy I told you about the other night, Jesse, well... We are getting kind of serious. And his lease is about to go up on his place, so I was wondering how you would take to it if he was to move in here? You can say no, but I figured I'd ask." Lana asked before giving her sister a very confused look when she burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

Lexi laughed even harder at the question, but managed to hold up one finger to signal she'd tell in a minute. Once her laughter died down, she spoke.

"You have awesome timing! I was wanting to talk to you about me maybe moving out! Jeff offered to help me move Kayleigh's nursery to his place, and for us to, well be a family. I was worried about leaving you here without me!" Lexi started giggling again at the end of her phrase, and this time Lana joined in.

"Always in each other's heads, aren't we?" She choked out, before the two gave into another uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Jeff walked up to the door of Lexi's apartment and was getting ready to knock when he heard the noises from within. He tried the knob to find out it was unlocked and let himself in. The sight that he found was the two sisters both laughing hysterically, Lana doubled over and Lexi splayed back.

"What's so funny?" The girls quit laughing only long enough to look at him before cracking up again.

"Ok, so I don't get it." It took a couple of minutes before the two caught their breath and Lexi finally spoke.

"Hey." Jeff looked at her.

"Hey. Care to fill a clueless guy in?" He motioned to the two girls. Lexi just smiled.

"It's really nothing. We were just in each other's heads, and then I don't know what happened. It in itself wasn't all that funny, but we just couldn't stop. Sorry hunny!" Another small giggle escaped her mouth.

"So..." He didn't know how her conversation about moving had gone, though the laughing had indicated it couldn't have gone terribly.

"Are you wanting to move some of the stuff now? We can go up and start getting it together, if you want!" Lexi's face shown with the smile that had overtaken her face again. Jeff nodded and followed her upstairs.

Five hours and countless trips back and forth between Lexi's apartment and Jeff's house, all of the baby's furniture had been moved. Jeff had already painted the walls in what would be Kayleigh's nursery, in anticipation of Lexi agreeing. He had managed to reassemble the crib, with Lexi standing over him, inserting a few comments here and there about how to do it.

"Ok, I think it's time to hit the hay. I'm exhausted. And sore." Jeff moaned as he began to climb off the ground. Lexi stepped in front of him, putting him at level with her belly. His smile shone up at her as he place his hands on either side and a small trail of kisses around her belly button.

"Hey now, I was just gonna try to help you up old man!" She giggled as she ran her hands through his hair, the fading blue coarsing through her fingers. He laughed as he brought himself to his feet and wrapped his arms around her as best he could.

"Bed?" Jeff's playful smile intoxicated her senses and she gave into his sweet lips on hers.

A sharp pain awoke Lexi, her eyes shooting open and a gasp escaping her mouth. She laid in her place until it subsided, and then looked to her side, finding Jeff still asleep. She crept out of the bed and downstairs, helping herself to some toast and reading a parenting magazine that was in her duffel bag. She experienced more pains, which she had concluded were contractions. It would only take a few moments to regain her composure and reread the line she had been on when the pain coursed it's way through her abdomen. Jeff finally stumbled down to the kitchen about two hours after Lexi had snuck out.

"Morning baby, I was wondering where you were." He kissed her cheek and began to fix himself a bowl of cereal. He was pouring his milk in the bowl when she finally spoke.

"Hunny, I think we'll be going to the hospital today." Her voice sounded so calm, Jeff almost didn't quite catch her words. He nodded slightly before his head jerked up, and he spilled milk over the counter.

"What?" His frantic look made Lexi giggle, at least until she felt another contraction hit.

"Are you ok? Baby? Now?" She managed a small smile and spoke softly.

"No, not just yet. I'm gonna wait a little while, no use in going in just to get sent back home. I've been having them for, oh, about two hours now anyways." She turned her gaze back to the page she was reading.

"And you didn't wake me up? Oh my God! Bag... Stace... Nursery!" Jeff totally forgot about his cereal as he raced for Kayleigh's nursery and began to try to put things in order. Lexi made her way up the stairs, pausing once to wait through another contraction. She made it to the doorway of the nursery and watched her love running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, that is until he saw her.

"You need to be resting! Go, sit down! No, lay down!" Jeff raced to her side, trying to usher her to the bedroom. Lexi placed her hand on his cheek.

"Relax, it's ok baby! Slow down! Call Matt and Stacy if you want and give them a heads up. I'm gonna call Lan and make sure my bag is ready. If you want to work in here, that's fine, but quite spazzing out! Women have been doing this for years!" She finished her sentence just as another wave of pain swept over her.

_**A/N: Yay! It's almost time! And the end IS really drawing near! Only a few more chapters to go! Maybe a sequel in the future, but it will depend on the feedback and suggestions I recieve in my reviews! So c'mon ya'll! Thanks for reading as always! Em.**_


	20. Time To Go

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Lexi was standing in front of the washing machine with her head down when Jeff walked by. He was trying to stay calm, only because she had asked him to, but still his insides were flipping.

"Baby, are you ok?" The same question kept coming out of his mouth, and Lexi noticed. She was worried her fuse would be short today with the pain, but she tried to keep in mind that he was just concerned about her. She nodded, it was all she could manage until the contraction ended.

"I'll let you know, okay hun?" She dumped the sheet and covers for the crib into the spinning machine and closed the lid. The fact was there was still so much more that needed to be done before Kayleigh came, but Lexi just couldn't put her body on hold to finish cleaning. Lexi noticed Jeff was still standing there, staring at her. She brought her gaze to his and forced a smile on her face, hoping to calm him some more.

"Alright. I'm just a holler away, okay? Hey, I love you." Jeff flashed her a half smile to prove he was stable. He knew she was acting tough on the outside, but was freaking out herself in her mind. He could tell.

"I love you too."

Jeff sat in the nursery, trying to focus on being productive. That little girl sure wasn't going to wait until they told her they were ready for her. His phone vibrated against his thigh. He pulled it out to see his brothers name flashing across the screen.

"Hey bro. What's up?" Matt answered.

"Hey. Well, I'm trying to get the nursery ready. She's having contractions. She said today is the day. Matt, I'm freaking. I'm trying not to, but damn..." Jeff spoke quietly into the phone, hoping Lexi wouldn't walk by. He didn't want her to know how scared he was. In his head, he laughed at himself. 'Me. I'm scared. Of this!' Jeff heard his brother chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Chill. Stace and I will come over, and I'll try to help some. Sound alright?" Jeff agreed and closed his phone, getting back to rearranging the furniture.

Lexi walked in carrying a basket of baby clothes, stopping by the dresser she set it down and started putting them away. Jeff stood, happy for a moment with where the furniture was. He took a place beside her and picked up a onesie to fold.

"Matt and Stace are coming over. Is your bag ready?" He asked as he looked at the piece of clothing in his hand oddly. Lexi smiled before taking the onesie out of his hand and folding it. He took note and followed suit with another one.

"Yes, my bag is ready."

Matt and Stacy let themselves into Jeff's house, Nate in tow. The living room had a few bags beside the couch, which Matt assumed was some of Lexi's things. Stacy went to look for her friend in the kitchen while Matt headed upstairs, only to find both Lexi and Jeff in the nursery.

"Hey Stace, Lexi is up here too!" Matt called back down the hall. He turned back to the sight before him. His brother was folding pink sleepers, onesies, and pants.

"Wow, I think that's the most pink I've seen... Uh, well in a long time." Lexi only smiled before placing the clothing in her hand into an open drawer.

"I think I'll find Stacy. Give you two time to talk." Lexi knew Jeff was need reassurance from his brother, and took her cue to leave. She pecked Jeff on the cheek before walking to the door.

"Looks like you've got the room together just fine Jeff." Matt placed a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so. Lexi has the stuff for the crib in the dryer now." His eyes shifted nervously around the room.

"What are you worried about?" Matt sat down in the (you guessed it!) pink rocker. Jeff shook his head and sat down on the floor a couple feet away from his older sibling. Jeff confessed his fears to his brothers while Stacy and Lexi sat downstairs with Nate.

"Oh! Ok, this is starting to get to me now. I think it's about time." Lexi faced her friend, her hand on her large stomach.

"You just sit here, I'll go get Jeff. You're gonna be fine Lex!" Stacy stood and made her way upstairs as Lexi called her sister and told her the news.

"Jeffy, I think she's ready to head on to the hospital..." Stacy stuck her head in the nursery.

"Oh, this looks so great!" Her short attention span showing itself.

"She's ready? Well... Here goes." Jeff stood, grabbing her bag that was by the nursery door and headed down to help her into the car and on the way to the hospital.

_**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! I thought this part would go faster... Oh well! Em.**_


	21. Mean Girls

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

It had ended up taking about two hours in triage before they finally admitted Lexi and moving her into the lush room that would be hers through delivary and the next few days. Jeff never left her side, he held her hand while they inserted an IV into her hand, and calmed her with his soothing words when she was hurting.

"Okay, well you have it in your papers that you are undecided about the epidural, so I'm just gonna pop this movie in and let you watch it. It explains the procedure, the pros and cons, and all that jazz. It's only about 20 minutes long, and then I'll be back to see what you've decided." a nurse explained as she loaded a dvd into the TV, then turned and walked out. Lexi was writhing in pain, changing position from her back with her knees up to her side constantly. She was starting to get a little testy now, so Jeff was trying to lay off. Matt, Stacy and Lana all made their way into the room, the girls congregating around Lexi while Jeff joined Matt on the outskirts.

"How you holding up?" Matt asked softly. Jeff looked tired.

"I'm okay I guess. I swear, I thought she was gonna rip my arm off awhile ago... She was having a contraction and I went to rub her leg... If looks could kill, I'd be standing her dead." Jeff recounted his experience, gaining a small laugh from Matt.

"They get mean like this!" he responded.

"She's supposed to be watching that." Jeff pointed to the television, where they were showing a woman getting a needle stuck in her spine.

"Ow. Looks painful. I wouldn't remind her of that now."

The nurse returned promptly after the movie was over.

"Well?" She looked at Lexi expectantly, and recieved a shake of her head in response.

"Okay. Well, the doctory will be in shortly to see how we're coming along." with that she turned and retreated back into the safety of the hall. Matt's phone rang and he stepped outside to answer it. He returned shortly to tell Jeff that Shannon and Shane were on their way.

It only took another hour before the doctor ushered everyone out, except Jeff, and began to ready everything in the room. So many people filled the room, nurses for the baby, nurses for Lexi, and a few others to observe.

'Great. I'm on display like a science experiment' Lexi thought drowsily, still feeling the effects of the pain reducer she had recieved through her IV earlier.

Jeff held her hand as the doctor checked her one last time, smiling.

"Let's do this!" And with that, the screaming began.

"Okay, come on Lexi, push." The doctor said in a calm voice.

"I see her coming. Looks like she's got a head full of hair!"

Lexi squinted her eyes closed and pushed before collapsing back on the pillow.

"I can't!" she cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks. Jeff pushed her hair out of her face and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Yes you can baby. She's almost here." He felt ready to cry to, but not for the same reason. This was amazing. Scary, but still amazing.

"Get her head out, and I'll do the rest, okay? Push!" the doctor coached some more.

After a couple of attempts, much screaming, and a few curse words flying, Lexi finally did it, and the doctor kept her end of the deal, pulling the baby on out. The crying infant was then set on Lexi's stomach, the new mother looked down and smiled for the first time in hours. Tears were streaming again, but now with pride and love. She reached up and cradled her for a moment until the doctor cut the cord, and handed the baby off to the nurses, going back to work on the tired girl on the bed. Another hour passed, with the complications that had occured solved, the nurses and doctor left the new little family alone.

Kayleigh was lying beside her mother, asleep, and Lexi was just staring at her. Jeff watched in amazement. Her dark hair was thick, a chubby round face. Her blue eyes that matched her mothers were hidden behind long lashes. Puckered little lips that pouted even in her sleep...

"She's beautiful." Her voice broke the silence.

"Just like her mama." Jeff's comment made Lexi look up and smile at him.

"Thank you. You were amazing." With that the intimate setting was interrupted by the visitors that had been sitting in the hall filing in and ohing and ahing over Kayleigh and mom.

The guys stood back and let the girls do their thing, and they all congradulated Jeff this time.

_**A/N: Painful huh? I agree! Review review review! I need them to better my writing! Thanks! Em.**_


	22. Going Home

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Hours had passed, and their guests had retreated back to their homes, leaving a tired Jeff and Lexi in the wake. She had ended up falling asleep quickly after everyone had left. Jeff on the other hand, although tired, was still wide awake. He sat on the fold out couch next to the bed and alternated between staring at the two women in his life curled up on the bed, and out the window next to him. The sun was coming up, and he'd need to be shutting the curtains so Kayleigh and Lex could sleep as long as possible, but for now he was content with watching the night sky fade out and the sun taking it's place. The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in, looked at the sleeping woman and baby and walked back out. He was so proud of Lexi. He knew that she had dealt with alot of pain, but she did it. Naturally too. Stacy had been in awe. She had given in and gotten the epidural. He looked again at the little girl. He couldn't wait to see her more awake... To hold her some more... He had held her a good bit, he couldn't complain, he'd really held her more than anyone else besides her mother, but the feeling of her in his arms...

Kayleigh began to stir a little bit in her sleep and his half closed lids opened again. Lexi was wore slap out, and he knew it. Even though he was tired, he hauled himself off the couch and made his way to the bed that mother and daughter were sharing. The little girls eyes fluttered open and she opened her mouth, ready to cry, but Jeff beat her. He lifted her up and laid her against his shoulder, making his way back to the couch.

"No need to wake mommy unless we gotta, whatcha say?" Jeff cooed to her, now cradling her in his arms and looking down to her upturned face. He rocked her for a few moments and watched as she fell back into sleep. This was what he wanted.

It had been two days since Kayleigh had been born, and time for discharge. Jeff sat with the little princess on his lap while Lexi signed all the neccessary papers, and listened to the nurses spill.

"Just sign here and here... And here. If you have any questions, you can call your doctor, or even triage." Lexi accepted Kayleigh's immunization card before the woman left.

"Well, dang. You gotta sign about a thousand of the same thing..." Lexi's voice floated on the air. Jeff looked at her. She looked considerably smaller. 'Well, duh! She did just push out an 8 pound baby!' his own thoughts called him ignorant on that.

She disappeared into the bathroom to change into some clothes, and came back out wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He was still staring...

"What?" Lexi almost sounded accusatory, but she couldn't help it. She still felt like a whale. But now it was a deflated one. As soon as she healed, she was hitting the gym she promised herself.

"Nothing honey. Just looking at the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, that's all." Jeff stood and made his way to her and leaned down to kiss her. Despite her inner protests, his compliment boosted her esteem greatly. She nodded and began gathering everything as the wheelchair came in to carry them out.

"Home, right?" Jeff asked his love after they had strapped Kayleigh into the car.

"YES! Oh gah, it's gonna feel so good to be home..." She turned to look out the window. The rest of the drive was silent, as both adults thought and Kayleigh slept.

Lexi had truly been amazed at how well Jeff handled the labor. And, well, her... As much as she hated to admit it, she had gotten downright bitchy with him, but he hadn't left, or gotten smart back to her. And add to that, he had stayed with them at the hospital every night, helping her with the baby more than she could have ever imagined. She remembered that first night, when she had awoken panicked because Kayleigh was no longer beside her. She had bolted upright in the bed, despite the pain she felt all over, only to see her daughter curled up to Jeff, both asleep. The sight was too cute not to capture on film, and she had rummaged for her camera, ignoring the throbbing she felt, and had snapped the picture. Jeff was the answer to all her prayers, she thought.

Jeff sat beside her, and wondered what had caused the smile to appear on her gorgeous face. That thought was quickly overwritten when his mind whirred to the next couple of days. He had missed going back on the road, all it had taken was one call. Sure, Vince was ecstatic, though he had congradulated him as well. But Jeff had promised to be back in another week. He planned to make the most of this one that he had off with his girls, though. There were big plans in motion already, and he couldn't hide the excitement as a smile started to creep it's way across his own face now.

_**A/N: Hokay, so as I've said before, some of these chapters just pop into my head, and are prolonging the ending, but I feel that they fit. Oh well! But, big plans are coming up... Wonder what? Well review! Thanks to those who have reviewed! Em.**_


	23. Daddy? And Big Happenings

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Jeff rolled toward the door, only to be met with the bright light from the hall streaming into his face. A small grumble and he soon had pulled his pillow over his head. Then he heard the small whimpering cry. He leaned up on his elbow and listened harder. He could hear Lexi in the nursery, talking softly and trying to soothe Kayleigh back to sleep. He decided to get up and go in to see her.

"Morning my beauties." His slurred speech gave his tired state away.

"Hey baby. Go on back to bed, you're exhausted. I got this." It was evident by her voice that Lexi had been up with Kayleigh for a little while now, and the exhaustion was in her voice as well as his own. He ignored the suggestion and leaned over the side of the crib to kiss the wiggling little bundle. Kayleigh's little mouth turned up slightly on the sides and he felt his heart surge. Jeff had read one of the articles in a parent's magazine that said infants aren't supposed to smile this soon, but he didn't care. That was a smile in his book, and it was directed at him. Lexi was mumbling incoherently and he looked to her.

"Sorry, I'm tired... Dunno if I'm making any sense... Just ignore my ramblings." She offered him a smile. Jeff leant over and picked Kayleigh up as she started to whimper again.

"Daddy's gonna get you all wound up again..." Lexi stuttered out before curling into the rocker, her eyes closing immediately.

'Daddy?' Was Jeff's thought. He walked around the room until the little girl fell asleep on his shoulder, then placed her back into her crib. His next feat was Lexi. Making his way to her, Jeff lifted her with ease, not causing one stir, and placed her back in the bed.

After returning the moniter to their bedside and crawling into bed himself, his last thought before he fell back into much needed sleep, was 'Daddy...'

Lexi woke up to the sounds of a cry coming from beside her head. She forced her eyes open, and her feet to the floor.

'Oh my damn, I am beyond tired...' She walked into the nursery, to get Kayleigh. Cheerfulness needn't be forced after Lexi saw her daughter looking up at her with all the love and trust of a baby.

It didn't take too much longer before Jeff drug himself out of bed to find Kayleigh in her swing watching her mama in the kitchen. Lexi was working on some eggs and he could smell the bacon already. Walking up behind her, Jeff wrapped his arms around her shrinking waist and kissed her neck.

"Smells great. How you feeling?" His breath on her neck made Lexi shiver as she turned the stove off and moved the eggs off the heat.

"Glad you think so! I'd feel horrible if ya didn't want it when I was up at 8 cooking! And I'm tired, but okay. You?" Her lips brushed his quickly before she moved to get plates and silverware out, setting the table and then filling the plates.

"I'm great!" Jeff's smile was contagious. When she smiled back at him, his mind wheeled to last night, or this morning rather. He wondered if she had meant to call him daddy to Kayleigh, and if she remembered it at all. Lexi vaugly remembered blabbing about God only knew what when he had gotten up, and almost thought that she had called Jeff daddy... She hoped she was wrong about that, or if she wasn't, that maybe he hadn't heard. She didn't want to scare him off with that. Over breakfast the couple talked as Kayleigh fell asleep in the swing.

"So, I was thinking, I'd really like to take you out tonight, for dinner. Matt and Stace said they'd watch The Princess for a little while. Sound good?" Jeff asked before he shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Lexi laughed at him softly and nodded.

"I guess so. If Stacy is sure they can handle both of them at the same time. And you promise we won't be gone too very long. Deal?" Jeff nodded, his insides knotting up again.

"Wait, where are we going, and what in the hell am I supposed to wear?" Jeff smiled now.

"It's a surprise, and it doesn't matter what you wear, you'll look beautiful. But something nicer if you want to blend in a bit more."

Lexi pulled out six different hangers from the closet she was sharing with Jeff. 'No... No... Hell no!' She chucked the first three onto the floor as she attempted to choose something to wear tonight. This might be almost her only chance, while Kayleigh slept. After reaching in and grabbing another handful of hangers and discarding most of those clothes as well, she narrowed it down. She had a knee length black cocktail dress that flared at the bottom and no sleeves... Or she could wear the floor length red dress... No,she hated red on herself.

"Baby, this is too damn hard. I can't dress up... I have nothing to wear!" Her whine carried into the bathroom where he was shaving. Jeff poked his head out the door and shot her his half smile.

"Just pick something darlin." He turned back to the mirror, disappearing from her sight.

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Okay."

'What is taking her so long?' Jeff asked for the hundredth time in ten minutes. Kayleigh was already sitting in her carrier, the diaper bag packed, and he, himself, was ready. He had dressed in the same black button up shirt he wore on their first date, and some nice jeans. He hated dressing up in slacks and stuff... A noise behind him made him turn. Lexi walked down the stairs, sticking to her creed about not wearing a dress. She had rationalized the skirt as it was totally different from a dress, and had made the same arguement to him when he was picking on her about it. The black skirt stopped at her calves, a flowy light pink top and black and pink heels. The little touches such as the necklace and earrings didn't go unnoticed. Her hair, she had straightened, much to his protest, but she looked stunning.

"Okay, ready?"

Jeff couldn't form words, and instead lifted the baby and bag and made his way to the car.

Lexi and Jeff were at a resturant a couple of miles away from home. It wasn't too fancy, but it was very nice nonetheless. Each were perusing a menu, but Jeff kept stealing glances at her. He couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked. Her hair had been in a ponytail since the day they went into the hospital, and it seemed she was living in sweats and pajama pants as well. He still found her beautiful at those times, but it felt nice to see her all done up. Lexi's thoughts kept drifting back to Kayleigh.

After their orders were taken, and their drinks brought, Lexi looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead, call and check on her." his drawl made the simplest sentences sound so charming, and for a moment Lexi felt guilty about wanting to call Stacy, but Jeff understood. The call was made, and didn't last long with Stacy rushing off the phone for one of the babies, or so she said.

"Feel better now?" Jeff reached his hand and placed it atop hers on the table. She bit her lip a little, and then smiled.

"Yeah. I can't help it... But anyways... What is up with this tonight anyways?" She looked around the room, the lights in the building were dim, candles on each table. A few other couples were around, but none too close to them.

"Just wanted to." Jeff's short answer definately didn't satisfy her curiosity, but she accepted it for now. He was seeming so nervous, or anxious. She assumed it was because he would be leaving in less than two days, and she didn't want to press him too much.

The meal came, and went, the two lovers sharing food and laughing over small conversation. By the time the server had removed the plates, and refilled the wine glasses one last time, Jeff could feel his heart in his throught. The night was coming to an end.

"What ya say we get outta here?" He asked as he tossed some money down on the table and stood. Lexi agreed and they made their way to the car. Jeff pulled out of the parking lot, and away from Matt and Stacy's house.

"Where are we going?" She questioned, looking over her shoulder, towards the way her baby was.

"Just somewhere."

Ten minutes later, althought it felt like twenty with all the questions Lexi kept asking, Jeff parked the car. He made his way to her door and helped her out. Lexi looked around. It was dark, just trees around. She could hear some water somewhere, but wasn't sure which direction it was coming from.

"C'mon"

She followed him, what choice did she really have? Jeff stopped and laid out a blanket he seemingly pulled from nowhere. Lexi followed his lead and sat next to him, finally pulling her heels off and allowing her barefeet to rest in the grass. The stars were out overhead, and the water she had heard was less than a foot away, a small creek bubbling past. The silence settled over them, and remained until Jeff spoke, a full 15 minutes later.

"Lexi, will you marry me?"

_**A/N: Big news! Big news! More soon, promise! Review review review! Em.**_


	24. The Answer

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Lexi raised her eyes to meet Jeff's, confusion in her eyes. She wasn't sure she heard him right.

"What?"

Jeff felt light headed, and slightly sick to his stomach. It had taken all his courage to ask the once, and now she wanted it repeated? Or was she just biding time? It took a moment, but he finally found his voice again.

"Will you marry me?" He stuttered out, barely above a whisper. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it toward her. He watched her eyes travel the distance from his face to the open box, waiting on edge.

He had no idea how long they sat there in silence, her eyes slowly going back and forth, but it felt like eternity.

"Yes..." Lexi's whisper could barely be heard over the water, her voice so low Jeff wasn't sure she had spoken at all. When she looked up at him again, the tears in her eyes and smile on her face confirmed that she had. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and he slipped his around her as well. Once the embrace ended, he slipped the ring he had chosen on her finger. It was white gold, with a small diamond in it. She wasn't much of one for jewelry, so he hadn't wanted anything too extravagent.

Her kiss was heated on his lips, and Jeff felt the passion creep into his whole being.

The two sat under the stars for another hour, whispering into the silence about small things, about their future, anything that came into their minds. Finally, Lexi looked at her phone for the time, and realized how late it was. She sat up, almost reluctantly, but knowing they had to go get Kayleigh, and hopefully save Stacy some sanity. Jeff packed up the blanket and soon they were on the road.

Stacy had met Lexi and Jeff at the door, a small knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Well, how did ya'lls night out go?" Her tone gave it away that she had been aware of what tonight would entail, and Lexi laughed at her friend. She held her hand out for Stacy to examine, which only took a moment before the blonde had pulled her into a hug, squealing. Matt came downstairs, a baby in each arm.

"Good. Little help here?" The darker brother asked in a playful way, and Jeff made his way to lift Kayleigh from Matt's grip. He touseled Nate's sparse hair before Matt gave him a smile that said 'See, I told you.'

Kayleigh had fallen asleep in the car, waking only to eat before going back to sleep in her crib. Lexi and Jeff decided to turn in as well, cuddling together.

"Tonight was perfect." Lexi mummered dreamily, her eyes closing at the end of the statement, not giving Jeff time enough to agree with her.

_**A/N: Okay, so the end really is drawing near... I'd say within three more chapters, if that much! I am already thinking of a possible sequel, but we'll see how that plays out! As always review please!!! Em.**_


	25. Ending!

_**Disclaimer: Just for the record, I don't own anyone, but Lana and Lexi (at this moment anyways, there may be more minor characters later.) I don't wanna deal with legalities and stuff, so please don't sue me!**_

Jeff lifted his head and looked out over the yard. It was hard to imagine that was 3 years ago. He was honestly surprised, if not pleased with himself, for remembering so much in great detail. The story of his happy ending, his true love.

Kayleigh was toddling around in the grass, not far from where he sat on the steps. Her giddy laughter brought a smile to his own face as she chased a butterfly around and around. The door opened behind him and he heard her step onto the porch.

"Hey you." Lexi took a seat next to him and watched their daughter play. Their daughter. It hadn't taken very long for it to become official, and the three were a very happy family.

Jeff moved his hand to her leg, and she leaned into him.

"C'mon babygirl, time for lunch." Lexi called out, causing the little girl to look towards them with a big smile and start tottering their way. Jeff leant down and swooped her up, making her laugh again and the family made their way inside.

After their family lunch, Kayleigh went down for her nap. It had taken a bit of persuasion, but daddy had finally coerced her into the bed.

"Love you" came the small voice behind him as he headed for the door. Turning back, Jeff strode back to the bed and placed another kiss on top of the curly locks before responding with "I love you too Princess."

Lexi was sitting at the table when he came downstairs, simply looking out the window with a look of deep thought across her beautiful face. She'd been tense for a couple of days now, and Jeff couldn't lie, he was curious. On the other hand, he didn't want to press the matter, it wouldn't take much to set her off and he knew it. He took the seat beside her and just stared at her until she broke from the trance like state she was in and returned the gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing babe, just admiring." His compliment brought a twinge of pink to her cheeks.

"What's on your mind honey?" He dared the next move, hoping she would answer instead of evade, as she had since he'd been home.

"I'm late." Two words, and her face became a vat of confusion again. Jeff himself was confused, unsure of what she meant. He began to speak again, and thought better of it, deciding he would either figure it out on his own, or she'd beat him to it and explain more.

"Do you want to go to the store or should I?" This question was not what he was expecting, and he cursed himself for only nodding at her last statement.

"Uh..." Lexi shook her head.

"I'll go, it'll be nice to just run into the store. Get out for a bit. Watch her, make sure she doesn't roll out of the bed, okay?" Her last words more of a demand than a request, she leaned over and kissed his cheek before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Be careful..." Jeff couldn't help but to feel slightly out of it. He moved to the couch to contemplate her words, and her actions. He was unsure of things now. Oh he definately still loved her more than anything, she and Kayleigh were his world, but she had seemed so, distant, since he'd returned home earlier in the week. Jeff picked up the phone beside him and considered calling Stacy to see if she had any advice or suggestions, or if she just knew what was going on, but decided against it, replacing the phone on the coffee table in front of him.

It was only a matter of minutes before Lexi returned and walked through the door, a small plastic bag in her hand. He expected her to take a seat beside him, to talk like they used to, he was missing that... But instead she made her way up the stairs. Jeff heard Kayleigh's door creak open and then shut again, before hearing the door to the bathroom shut.

"Oh, laaaaate... Shit!" He spoke quietly, mad at himself for not understanding her. That explained it all. He stood and made his way outside the bathroom door to wait for her to open it. When she did, Lexi nearly ran into him. She looked up at him, the concern across his face.

"Finally put it together, huh Matlock?" She smiled a little at her own joke, but her demeanor told him the results weren't in yet.

"Want me to wait with you?" And for the first time since he'd been home, things felt right. Lexi crumpled into him, a scared bundle of nerves. At the three minute mark, Lexi's eyes peered into the door, but her body refused to move. Jeff took the initiative and moved toward the test.

"Wait, what does two lines mean?" He looked back, and he knew the answer immediately. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and though she tried to force a smile, he knew her better. Jeff made his way back to her, taking her in his arms again hugging her tight.

"It's gonna be alright, okay? No worries." He was actually pretty excited at the thought of another child, and wondered why she seemed so distraught. He seemed to do alot of that nowadays, wondering about the goings on in her mind, what made her tick in certain ways... Yes, they had fallen in love quickly, and even married quicker than most thought was right, but here they were, still together. They'd made a life together in the two years of marriage, but now he seemed to notice more small things that made him wonder if he really knew her as well as he thought.

It took a moment before Lexi turned her eyes to his.

"You're not upset, are you?" The question begged in her eyes, and his response was quick.

"Why would I be upset? I'm so happy baby..." The smile that had been tugging at his lips finally spread, causing her to smile weakly as well.

"Another baby... Wow."

"Yeah, wow..." Jeff reached down, tilting her chin up and kissed her lips, once, twice, and then pulling the kiss longer for a third time.

Kayleigh had awoken an hour later, and now Lexi was busy doing her routines. Cooking dinner while the toddler sat in the dining room floor playing with toys she had strewn around her. After they had all eaten, it would be bath time, and then Jeff would take over for story time before the two parents reconvened and shared bedtime kisses. Then laundry and other cleaning... But for now, he was out on the porch again, but now he was staring into the large bay windows, watching his daughter play, and catching glimpses of his wife every now and then. The next nine months would be hard, he was really on top of things with his career right now, and he knew the extra time away would strain things. He promised himself when he went back he'd talk to Vince and see what could be worked out, Lexi would be needing his help more than ever later on in the pregnancy, and he planned to be there for her. Jeff crossed his arms, smiled a little smile to himself and thought 'Everything is still perfect'

_**A/N: There we go! The end. With the way it worked out, I probably will be working on a sequel in the coming months, so be on the lookout for that puhlease... And as always reviews help me better my style and such, and are greatly appreciated! Plus they make me really happy! So, hope you liked it, it was a joy to write! Until next time... Em.**_


End file.
